


Гнев Ашардалона

by MandoDiao



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Humor, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoDiao/pseuds/MandoDiao
Summary: Прошло шесть лет, и многое изменилось в их жизни.





	Гнев Ашардалона

**Author's Note:**

> Было написано на WTF Stranger Things 2018

Офис привычно гудел, и, когда он подошел к своему столу, лампочка на телефонной станции уже нетерпеливо помаргивала в ожидании. Стив отхлебнул кофе и устроился в кресле. От других работников его отделяли довольно тонкие картонные стены, но он уже давно научился отключаться от чужих голосов на фоне. Иначе он бы не проработал в ЭйДжиСаппорт почти полгода, а ведь их отдел полностью отвечал за телефонные звонки.

Стив сверился с настенными часами, висящими на колонне: до начала рабочего дня оставалось еще десять минут. Вполне хватило бы на неспешное смакование утренней чашки, но лампочка все еще агрессивно мигала, как будто кто-то очень злой долбился в дверь. Обычно звонки принимались в течение минуты, но тут, похоже, что-то случилось: падение серверов, ошибка в связи с каким-нибудь районом, неполадки с кабелями или оборудованием, и все были заняты. Стив тяжело вздохнул.

Ладно. Поехали.

Он взял трубку.

— Добрый день, вы позвонили в ЭйДжиСаппортс, чем могу помочь.

Первое, что он услышал, — это громкое «БЛЯДЬ» и звук удара о железо, как будто кто-то сильно пнул жестяное ведро, полное гвоздей.

— В этом моя блядская проблема! В этом СРАНОМ КУСКЕ ГОВНА!

Мужчина на другом конце провода был не просто зол — он был в ярости, и его громкий голос, кажется, оглушил Стива на несколько секунд.

— Что бы ни случилось, мы быстро вам поможем, сэр, — на автомате ответил он, мысленно пожалев, что взял трубку.

Стив всегда хорошо чувствовал людей: с первых минут, с первого приветствия, может, даже с первого вздоха в трубку. Сейчас его интуиция кричала, как сирена в пожарной части.

— У вас есть под рукой листок с кодами возможных проблем?

— ЧТО?! Какой еще, нахуй, листок?

— Может, вы его переложили или потеряли? — обычно он не настаивал на кодах, а позволял клиентам выговориться, но тут точно знал — парня на том конце провода надо отвлечь. И желательно скорее.

— Нет, я не терял его, потому что у меня его, сука, НИКОГДА НЕ БЫЛО.

— Понимаете, этот листок поможет нам быстрее определить вашу проблему и заняться ею. Может…

— ЕБАЛ Я ЭТОТ ЛИСТ, БЛЯДЬ. Если тебе так надо, приди и принеси! — прервал его незнакомец.

— А из какого вы региона звоните, сэр? — решил пойти другим путем Стив, чувствуя, будто танцует на минном поле.

— Из ебаной, блядской Калифорнии.

— Наш офис находится в штате Индиана, боюсь, я не смогу выполнить ваш запрос. Может, вы поищете тот листок?

Стив услышал резкий, шумных вдох, который напомнил ему свист летящей бомбы.

— Нет. У меня. Этого. Сраного. Листа. А если бы и был. Я бы подтерся им В ТУАЛЕТЕ! — последние слова тот прорычал, а затем снова раздался звук удара о железо. — СУКА ЕБАНАЯ ДРЯНЬ!

За ту пару секунд, что Стив молчал, он понял две вещи: первая — ему явно мало доплачивают за форменных психов, а вторая — он знал звонившего. Не лично, но пару раз его коллеги нарывались на этого типа, и как минимум все заканчивалось истерикой. В прошлый раз не повезло Эмбер, которую отпустили с работы, потому что ее трясло и она все не могла успокоиться. Стив невидяще уставился в стену.

Ладно.

Ладно.

Он подтянул телефон ближе и положил локти на стол, устраиваясь удобнее.

— Тогда, сэр, мы начнем заново и займемся диагностикой.

— Чувак, тут просто…

Но на этот раз Стив не дал ему закончить:

— Будьте внимательны и ответьте на несколько вопросов.

— ВОТ ОНА МОЯ СУЧЬЯ ПРОБЛЕМА, ПРЯМО ЗДЕСЬ! — раздалось из телефона, и Стиву пришлось отодвинуть ресивер от уха, чтобы не оглохнуть. — ДЕРЬМО! БЛЯДЬ! ПИЗДЕЦ!

Кажется, тот снова что-то пнул, а потом снес все со стола. Стив не стал говорить ему успокоиться, подозревая, что это вызовет еще большую бурю эмоций, и упрямо продолжил гнуть свою линию.

— Мы сейчас со всем быстро разберемся. Итак, у вас должен быть корпоративный номер, чтобы я смог найти вас в базе.

— Что? Не знаю я никаких номеров, блядь.

На заднем фоне кто-то спросил «все ли в порядке», и незнакомец тут же проорал:

— СЪЕБИ НАХУЙ, ДЖЕРРИ! ИЛИ Я ВЫРВУ ТЕБЕ НОГИ, УБЛЮДОК СРАНЫЙ!

Похоже он подкрепил свою угрозу, что-то кинув — раздался удивленный вопль. Не понимая почему, Стив улыбнулся. Если бы он сам попробовал нагрубить парочке коллег, его бы выгнали взашей. Хотя оно бы того стоило.

— Возможно, он выписан у вас где-нибудь возле компьютера, сэр. Пожалуйста, посмотрите. Он имеет шестнадцать цифр и начинается с БиБиДжи, ДжиБиБи, ЭйчБиБи или БиБиБи.

На том конце провода раздался нервный смешок.

— БиБиБи? — переспросил тот, видимо, не веря, что слышит эту ересь.

Стив бы тоже не поверил, потому что придумал номер от фонаря. Пока парень не успокоится, он все равно ничего не мог поделать, а значит единственная цель, которая была у Стива сейчас, — это помочь спустить ему пар.

— Так, слушай, чувак, у меня нет времени на эту хуйню…

— Стивен, сэр.

Незнакомец от удивления сбился.

— Стивен, ладно. Слушай сюда, Стивен, СОСРЕДОТОЧЬСЯ, БЛЯДЬ. Я в серьезном дерьме! У меня повисла сделка на тридцать тысяч баксов из-за этой ебаной программы, я попытался ее отключить, и все полетело к чертям. Мне нужна помощь!

— А мне нужно выяснить, что именно произошло, сэр…

Но Стив не успел закончить. Кто-то, видимо из начальства брокеров — а это был именно их офис, — решил приструнить крикливого работника. Судя по голосу, это была женщина, и она стала отчитывать его прилюдно.

Это была фатальная ошибка.

— ...ты не можешь разваливаться здесь в кресле, как у себя дома, Билли, крушить и…

— ПОШЛА В ПИЗДУ ОТСЮДА! — Билли не стал слушать ее причитания, а с места в карьер зашумел чем-то, и женщина, испуганно вскрикнув, затихла. Стиву показалось, он слышал, как запустили стулом. Секунду спустя Билли вернулся к трубке и, запыхавшись, спросил: — Что еще раз?

Стив порадовался, что Калифорния на другом конце страны.

— Мне очень жаль, что ваша сделка сорвалась, сэр. Однако я не смогу вам помочь, пока вы не опишите ситуацию.

— Стивен, я бы пришел в твой драный офис и трахнул твой тощий зад, если бы это, блядь, помогло моей сделке! Вот как МНЕ жаль.

Стив чуть не поперхнулся.

— Я не думаю, что мой зад поможет вам вернуть ваши тридцать тысяч.

— КОНЕЧНО, МАТЬ ЕГО, НЕ ПОМОЖЕТ. ИМЕННО ПОЭТОМУ Я ЕЩЕ НЕ В ТВОЕМ ОФИСЕ!

Стив понял, что порадовался бы еще больше, если бы Калифорния переехала на другой конец вселенной. Вот, к примеру, прямо сейчас.

— Давайте вернемся к вашему компьютеру. Он сейчас включен?

— У меня на полу валяются куски металлолома, Стивен. Это считается?

Стало понятно, что за ведро с гвоздями Билли пинал до сих пор.

— Вы не могли бы найти среди этих обломков жесткий диск? Это существенно поможет нам при восстановлении операции, которая у вас зависла.

— Как он выглядит? — недовольно спросил Билли.

— Как железная коробочка для завтрака.

— Погодь.

К его удивлению тот зашуршал и забренчал деталями, и Стив сделал мысленную пометку, что, кем бы этот Билли ни работал, его очень сильно бесит бездействие, а вот когда нужно что-то предпринять, с ним вполне можно иметь дело.

С фырканьем и тяжелым дыханием Билли вернулся к телефону.

— Кажись, нашел.

— Замечательно, сэр. Теперь я хочу, чтобы вы продиктовали адрес вашего офиса, я направлю к вам специалиста, и вы отдадите ему ваш жесткий диск.

— И все?!

— Пожалуйста, сэр, запишите перед этим примерное время зависшей операции и данные клиента. Мы свяжемся с банком и отследим, куда ушли ваши тридцать тысяч.

Билли рыкнул в трубку.

— Ладно, это я могу сделать. Что еще?

— Вдохните и выдохните, слушая мой голос, сэр, — рискнул сказать Стив.

В ответ раздался смешок, и, как оказалось, у этого самого Билли был довольно приятный баритон, когда он не орал, как сумасшедший.

— Окей, Стивен. Только ради тебя, — тот действительно сделал глубокий вдох, а несколько секунд спустя внезапно добавил: — Лос-Анджелес, Бульвар Сансет, 8781. Кстати, чувак, знаешь, а мне стало гораздо легче.

— Всегда рад помочь, сэр.

— Ты мне напомнил одного знакомого. Он тоже жил в Индиане, и его звали Стив, — Билли усмехнулся. — Тот еще говнюк.

— О, я постоянно слышу это в свой адрес.

В трубке раздался глубокий, открытый смех, и Стив улыбнулся в стену, как идиот.

— Спасибо, чувак.

— Рад был помочь, сэр. Звоните в любое время.

— Ага. Сразу после никогда, надеюсь. Покеда.

Стив положил трубку и с удивлением заметил, что прошло всего три минуты. Даже кофе не успел остыть. Он откинулся в кресле. День обещал быть интересным.

 

В тишине и спокойствии прошла неделя.

От коллег Стив узнавал, что парень из Калифорнии звонил еще пару раз, но попадал на других специалистов. Он никому не сказал, что и сам с ним столкнулся, а когда за разговором кто-нибудь жаловался на грубияна, Стив лишь загадочно улыбался.

Затем наступила предрождественская пора, и почти весь офис разъехался по отпускам.

Сегодня они работали с Джесс. Он как раз вернулся из комнаты отдыха, когда услышал ее дрожащий голос.

— Мы не виноваты, что у вас… я просто сказала… почему вы постоянно кричите?!

Она отвела трубку от уха, прикрыв микрофон рукой, и, увидев Стива, прошептала:

— Господи, я его просто ненавижу… — Джесс вернулась к разговору. — Да, сэр. Я здесь, чтобы вам помочь, но вы не даете мне и слова… да как вы смеете?! Я что, по-вашему, какая-то… — она открыла рот, будто очень удивленная рыба. — Сами идите!

Джесс бросила трубку и в ужасе уставилась перед собой. Первое правило их компании — не класть трубку первыми, и за это полагались штрафы. Если их клиент решит пожаловаться, ей светили серьезные проблемы. Про премию так и вообще стоило забыть.

— Он просто невыносим!

— Кто? — Стив стряхнул крошки со своего свитера в оленях и пристроился на стол бедром.

— Этот псих из Калифорнии! — она провела ладонями по лицу, пытаясь прийти в себя. — Мне конец. Когда Барбара узнает, что я его послала, все сверхурочные пойдут коту под хвост.

Внезапно лампочка телефона замигала красным, и они оба уставились на нее, как на заложенную бомбу.

— Он обещал, что вычислит мой адрес и утопит в унитазе.

Стив еле удержался, чтобы не прыснуть со смеху.

— Ла-адненько, — медленно протянул он, махнув рукой. — Сходи, проветрись. Я разберусь.

Джессика с радостью убежала в комнату отдыха, оставив его с мигающей лампочкой смерти наедине. Пересев на ее место, он сделал глубокий вдох и взял трубку. Может, это даже не тот самый чувак. Может, он уже успокоился. Может, Стив, страдая острой нехваткой самосохранения, только что совершил большую ошибку.

— ЭйДжиСаппорт, слушаю вас.

— Сучка крашеная, еще раз бросишь трубку, я тебя шнуром от телефона приду… — от низкого, хриплого голоса у Стива по спине прошлась волна мурашек. — Эй, где эта стерва?!

— Боюсь, предыдущий специалист временно недоступен.

Стив как наяву представил, что парень на том конце провода подозрительно сощурился.

— Неужели? — устало и грубо прохрипел Билли, а это был он, Стив смог бы его узнать где угодно.

— Уверен, мы сейчас со всем разберемся, что бы вас ни беспокоило.

— Стивен, ты ли это?

Не зная почему, Стив обрадовался, что его узнали в ответ.

— Я, сэр.

— Наконец-то на проводе попался хоть кто-то адекватный, а то ведь вообще сука пиздец нахуй какой-то. То одна тупая манда, то другая. Я уже, честно говоря, порядком заебался, — послышался скрип кресла, в котором тот, видимо, покачивался на весу. — Это Билли, если что.

— Знаю, сэр.

Тот довольно хмыкнул в трубку.

— Меня вообще редко кто забывает.

— Могу представить.

— Итак, Стивен, дружище, значит, на убой пойдешь ты. У меня тут ваша ссаная программа, которая постоянно, сука, работает через жопу ежа. Так что скажи мне, какого хуя?

На удивление Билли звучал довольно доброжелательно.

— У вас есть лист с кодами возникших проблем, сэр?

Раздался разочарованный рык.

— Ты, бляха, издеваешься? Опять по-новой?

Стив не удержался от смешка.

— Только чтобы сэкономить ваше время, сэр.

— Я уже просрал все, что только можно, чувак. Моя жопа уже отгорела на той пизде, что ответила мне до этого. Давай по-человечески.

— Сначала ответите на мой вопрос? — решился Стив, мучимый любопытством. Он думал, что Билли его пошлет, но тот лишь вздохнул.

— Валяй.

— Как вас еще не выгнали с работы за… вашу необычную манеру речи?

— П-ха, — Билли скрипнул креслом, — пусть только попробуют. Я делаю восемьдесят процентов выручки в месяц, пашу, как проклятый, и работаю в основном с южными штатами: Канзас, Аризона, Нью-Мексико. Никто не хочет их брать, а это настоящая золотая жила. Там живут простые ребята, и с ними надо говорить как есть, за это тебя будут уважать. У меня папаша из тех краев. Я знаю, как найти подход. Но после десяти часов на телефоне, как ты понимаешь, маты воспринимаются уже как запятые.

— Должно быть, вы очень хороши в своем деле, сэр.

— О, я вообще хорош. Так что с программой, Стивен? У меня терпение на исходе.

Да, программа, точно. Стив собрался с мыслями.

— В какой момент вы испытали трудности?

— С самого, блядь, рождения.

— Я имел в виду…

— Я знаю, что ты имел в виду, красавчик, — прервал его Билли, и Стиву вдруг будто когтями по памяти прошлись. — Что у вас за херня с переадресацией. Мне нужен Банк Сиэтла, а он мне показывает Кентукки. Причем, сука, постоянно.

— Форма банка Форчт указана как пример, сэр. Это заставка. В левом верхнем углу пустой прямоугольник. Если вы введете туда название банка или его кодовый вариант с листа, который вам также предоставлялся вместе с программой, вы без труда найдете реквизиты любого банка. В том числе и Сиэтла.

Повисло неловкое молчание. На секунду Стив подумал, что Билли просто выключил микрофон, чтобы что-нибудь сломать. Наконец он выдал короткое:

— А.

Странно, но он все еще не крушил все вокруг.

— С вами все в порядке, сэр?

— Сижу и думаю, что вторые сутки без сна все-таки были лишними, — Билли испустил полный страдания стон. — Ну я и гандона кусок. Столько тупить.

Звучало почти как извинение, и Стив мысленно поставил себе галочку передать Джессике, что это была не ее вина и ее не лишат премии.

— Скоро праздники, многие торопятся выполнить свою работу и поскорее вернуться домой к семье, сэр. С каждым может случиться.

— К семье? Ты гонишь? Я собираюсь работать все праздники. В Индиане сейчас сколько градусов, чел? Минус тысяча по Фаренгейту?

— Пять.

— Пиздец, я уже и забыл, какая там бывает холодрыга. Яйца можно отморозить!

Стив удивленно моргнул.

— Ваша семья живет в Индиане?

— Мачеха и сводная сестра. Если они еще помнят, что я есть. А ты? В кругу детей, жены и друзей, небось. В свитере с оленями, с Сантой во дворе, и стол ломится от еды.

Стив поерзал на стуле, думая, насколько он спятил, чтобы рассказывать о себе странному незнакомцу по телефону. Напротив горели елочные огни, но в офисе — ни души, хоть зомби апокалипсис устраивай. А так как он вызвался на завтрашнее дежурство, он и вовсе проведет Рождество один в офисе.

— Из всего перечисленного, боюсь, у меня только свитер.

Билли хмыкнул.

— Зуб даю, что он выглядит как дерьмо с бабулиной распродажи.

— Он вполне достойного зеленого цвета, спасибо, — Стив сделал вид, что оскорблен до глубины души.

— Не увижу, не поверю. Значит, такой же холостяк, как и я, ха? Ты уже выглядишь, как старый педофил?

— Мне двадцать четыре.

Стив вообще не собирался этого говорить, но вдруг поймал себя на том, что с Билли одно слово просто тянется за другим. Будто у него был дар находить особые кнопки в людях и провоцировать.

— Ровесник? На Рождество один? Не на вечеринке или со своей телкой? Чувак, ты либо педофил, либо задрот.

— Или тот, кому надоело, что на вечеринках друзья его сводят с очередной прелестной дамой, будто это их долг. Как будто мое одиночество их оскорбляет.

На том конце провода Билли грубовато рассмеялся.

— Вот так лучше. Есть в тебе немного огня, да, Стивен? Так им и надо, козлам. Все нормально, не дуйся, каждому человеку иногда надо побыть одному. Поверь мне, я-то знаю. Последние лет шесть наслаждаюсь.

— Не хотите проведать семью?

— На кой хуй, — фыркнул Билли, будто сама мысль даже в голову ему не приходила. — Чтобы довести их до инфаркта?

— Не думаете, что они будут рады вас видеть?

— Конечно, блядь, привет Мейфилды, я вернулся. Малая небось в окно от радости выпрыгнет, если не подстрелит из ружья на входе, — в голосе Билли послышалась горькая печаль.

— Мейфилды. Это, случаем, не те, что живут в Хокинсе? — спросил Стив, задумавшись, каковы были шансы, что псих из Калифорнии окажется их родственником.

— Господи, у вас там что — одна деревня на штат? Ты еще скажи, что ты знаешь Макс. Ты точно не педофил?

Та Макс, что он знал, заканчивала в этом году школу, и Стив обещал приехать к ней и остальной команде задротов на выпускной. Билли тоже назвал ее Макс.

_Я ищу Макс._

_Ты че, извращенец какой-то?_

_Харрингтон, ты труп._

Ему срочно захотелось положить трубку. Стив прижал пальцы к закрытым векам, пытаясь понять, как он оказался в этом дерьме.

— Чувак? Эй, — забеспокоился Билли. — Я пошутил. Хотя насрать, я вечно какую-нибудь херню несу, ты не бери на свой счет. И руки прочь от моей сестры, хороший ты чел или нет, я уже разбирать не буду. И нет, последнее не шутка.

Стив выпрямился в кресле, чувствуя, как тяжесть опустилась куда-то в желудок. Он не знал, что ответить. Не знал, каковы были шансы, что Билли чертов Харгроув позвонит именно к нему на работу. Это Рождественское чудо? Скорее смахивает на Рождественское западло.

— Я учился с ее братом, — мрачно ответил он и замер, ожидая реакции.

— С братом Макс? — неверяще хмыкнул Билли. — Да не завирай, я бы тебя запо… Харрингтон.

Переход от веселого тона к убийственному у Билли вышел просто идеально. Стив даже позавидовал. Следом за небольшой паузой раздалось протяжное «БЛЯ-Я-Я-Я-ЯДЬ», что-то громыхнуло, и линия вырубилась.

Могло быть и хуже.

Билли Харгроув действительно мог приехать в Индиану, чтобы надрать Стиву задницу. Причем просто так, для профилактики. Пару минут спустя в офис вернулась Джессика.

— Все нормально, — кивнул он со своего места. — Чувак просто не разобрался с программой.

— Он не станет жаловаться? — спросила она, поставив на стол чашку чая, сильно пахнущую алкоголем. Видимо, Джесс решила разбавить напряженный вечер, и Стив благодарно замычал.

— Если он и приедет мстить, то ко мне.

— Ты мой герой, Стив.

— Это точно. Герой, — повторил он, мрачно вздыхая.

 

На следующий день, когда он отоспался и вернулся на работу к шести вечера, в офисе уже царила атмосфера праздника: бухгалтерия разлила всем шампанское, инженеры вырезали снежинки и повесили под потолком, а диспетчерская служба расставила заказанную пиццу на столе вместе со странным домашним пирогом и тарталетками с бананами и нутеллой.

Стоило ему зайти, как его тут же за руку поймала Барбара в темно-зеленом платье и короне из мишуры.

— Стив, зайдем ко мне на минутку.

По пути ему надели на голову ободок с оленьими рогами и вручили бокал с шампанским, однако Стив больше волновался, что в приглашении Барбары как-то замешано имя Билли Харгроува.

Они не виделись с выпускного: Стив сразу же уехал в Индианаполис поступать в колледж, где завалил экзамены. Отец предлагал оплатить ему учебу, но Стив уперся рогом и остался в городе, снимая квартиру и работая курьером.

Он знал, что возвращаться в Хокинс нельзя — стоит ему переступить порог собственного дома, как отец снова начнет настойчиво втягивать его в семейный бизнес или совать нос, куда не следует. Стив не определился, чего хотел, но точно не будущего, которое ему приготовили на блюдце.

Он даже не знал, что Билли вернулся в Калифорнию. Он вообще не слышал о нем, может, редкое слово от Макс, когда Стив заезжал в Хокинс проведать Дастина и остальную задрот-компанию. Пару раз сам Дастин приезжал к Стиву в Индианаполис — теперь у мальчишки была своя машина, старенький форд, и прекрасная кудрявая шевелюра, как у рок-звезды. Дастин собирался поступать в колледж, и Стив не сомневался, что уж он-то потянет любые вступительные.

Барбара прикрыла дверь, а Стив, допив шампанское залпом, отставил бокал на стол и сложил руки на груди, готовый к разборкам.

— Это за вчера?

Та удивленно кивнула. Ну вот, Стив даже не сомневался. Если они его уволят, то он сам приедет к Харгроуву в его долбанную Калифорнию и передаст привет кулаком в челюсть.

— Ты расскажешь, что произошло? Потому что сегодня мне позвонила Тиффани и сказала выписать тебе премию.

— Премию? — Стив подумал, что поторопился с шампанским и оно как-то слишком быстро ударило в голову. У него слуховые галлюцинации?

— Теперь ты курируешь калифорнийских брокеров из Сансет. Поздравляю. Твои первые постоянные клиенты.

Она похлопала его по плечу и подняла бокал в знак его успехов.

— Я знаю, что это не повышение, но мы все с чего-то начинали. Ты отлично справляешься, Стив, и, по секрету, я всерьез думаю, что пора сформировать группы по пять-шесть человек и разделиться по районам. Нагрузки с южных штатов почти нет, а с Западного побережья и Нью-Йорка ребята просто зашиваются. Ты как смотришь?

Чувствуя, что его где-то обманули, Стив осторожно уточнил:

— Смотрю на что?

— На идею возглавить такую группу, конечно. Возьмешь к себе Джессику, Аарона, парочку новичков. Расширим штат, займете кабинет в конце коридора. Скажи же, в этом бедламе невыносимо работать, особенно когда Кристин начинает вопить на своих адвокатов. Я думаю скоро собрать старичков на брифинг, кого я собираюсь назначить главными, и мы вместе все еще раз обмозгуем. Что скажешь?

Стив задумчиво кивнул.

— Ты так выглядишь, будто я тебя уволила, — Барбара рассмеялась и снова хлопнула его по плечу. — Так что вчера произошло?

— Помнишь типа, который вечно устраивает скандалы, из конторы брокеров?

— Харгроув, конечно.

Стиву было непривычно слышать его фамилию из чужих уст.

— Именно. Он вчера наехал на Джесс, а я ее сменил. Конец истории.

— На него целый год жалобы, однако, как я слышала, он просто бог продаж, — Барбара нахмурилась. — Я еще пару месяцев назад звонила в их контору, чтобы разобраться, и знаешь что? Харгроув оказался просто душкой. Само очарование. Врет, как дышит. Я бы поставила запись всех звонков, да у нас денег нет на оборудование пока, так что сам понимаешь. Начальство Сансет на него буквально молится. Они прикроют его жопу без вопросов.

— Вы хотели писать на него иск?

— От меня сбежало трое постоянных диспетчеров, потому что он их довел до пены изо рта. И парень на другом конце страны. Представляешь, если мы бы работали в одном городе?

Стив содрогнулся при одной только мысли. А он на Рождество ему предлагал к семье заглянуть. Ну нахрен.

— И теперь я курирую эту шарагу лично? — мрачно спросил он.

— Я так поняла, что вы нашли общий язык. Разве нет?

— Мы раньше вместе учились.

Барбара уставилась на него во все глаза.

— Шутишь что ли? — она расхохоталась, держась за бок. — Вот так совпадение. Так он всегда вел себя как психопат?

Стив мрачно вздохнул.

— Как Годзилла в брачный период.

— Хочешь, чтобы я тебя сняла с Калифорнии? В плане, я все понимаю, если ты не хочешь назначения. Найду кого-нибудь другого. Премия все равно твоя.

Вот за это он любил свою новую работу: его начальство было самым лучшим. Первое время его знатно помотало по городу, и кем он только не работал — повидал всякое, и теперь не хотел отсюда уходить. Не из-за Билли, мать его, Харгроува.

— Не, все нормально. Наверное. Не хочу врать и обещать невозможное. Посмотрим, — он пожал плечами.

— И еще, пока не забыла — спасибо, что взял ночное дежурство. Ты нас реально спас в этом году. Отличный ты парень, Стив.

Он кисло улыбнулся и после того, как Барбара вернулась в главный зал, еще несколько минут озадаченно смотрел в пол. Во что он ввязался?

 

К девяти ушли даже самые стойкие, заказав такси и отбыв с корпоратива по домам праздновать Рождество с близкими. Стив остался в офисе один. Тихо работало радио, напевая радостные новогодние песни, а он вяло раскрашивал угол листа красным карандашом. Звонков не поступало, и Стив маялся от скуки.

На столе осталось шампанское, но Стив был не в настроении пить. По всему мягкому паласу валялась мишура и блестки от взорванных петард. Стив принял несколько звонков от коллег, которые поздравили его с праздником, и наступило затишье. От нечего делать он достал роман Стивена Кинга «Темная Половина» и, задрав ноги на стол, углубился в мрачную историю.

Стив как раз успел дойти до момента с жуткими близнецами, когда загорелась кнопка на телефонной станции. Он взял трубку, все еще дочитывая абзац, и безрадостным голосом произнес:

— ЭйДжи Саппортс желает вам счастливого Рождества, чем могу помочь.

Некоторое время в трубке царила тишина.

— Алло, я вас не слышу.

Раздался еле слышный треск, Стив напрягся. Раньше ему даже в голову не приходило, что кроме демогоргонов могут существовать и другие нечистые силы и что Кинг, возможно, просто предупреждал народ об опасности. От страха у него будто мокрым пером провели вдоль спины. Стив обреченно вздохнул.

— Слушай, если ты звонишь, чтобы напугать меня или пообещать страшную, жуткую смерть, то лучше заходи в следующий вторник. Я скорее сам застрелюсь, чем пойду на семейный ужин, и ты сделаешь всем огромное одолжение.

На там конце провода кто-то захохотал сначала приглушенно, а затем в голос.

— Ты че? Уже в стельку, Харрингтон?

Стив пристыженно отложил книгу. Конечно, Билли Харгроув, кто же еще.

— У нас запрещается находиться на работе пьяным.

— Хах, у вас тоже, да? Дерьмово оказаться на ночной смене да еще и трезвым. Познаешь особые прелести полного отчаяния.

— Уж кто бы говорил, — огрызнулся Стив, не понимая, как так быстро скользнул в привычную ругань с Харгроувом. Это ему напомнило родителей: неважно сколько он жил самостоятельно, стоило ему пересечь порог дома, он словно оказывался в прошлом, а мама спрашивала, что ему нужно постирать.

— О нет, в отличие от неудачников Индианы, я собираюсь поехать на вечеринку и оторваться там по полной. Заскочил на работу, чтобы закрыть последнюю сделку. Сижу тут и думаю: а дай я позвоню своему корешу Стивену, который наверняка скоро повесится от скуки.

— Чтобы сделать жизнь Стивена еще более отвратительной?

Билли счастливо рассмеялся.

— А ты поумнел с годами, красавчик.

Стив уже и забыл, как тот мгновенно умел забраться под кожу и даже комплименты делать так, что хотелось его удавить. Стив провел ладонью по лицу.

— Твое высокое мнение будет греть меня одинокими ночами.

— Амиго, мне даже немного жаль над тобой издеваться.

— Не дай бог в тебе проснется что-то человеческое, Харгроув. Гони прочь эти мысли.

Смех Билли в этот раз был спокойнее и оборвался довольным, низким хмыком. Будь это кто другой, Стив сказал бы, что Харгроув наслаждается их взаимными подколами. Но Билли Харгроув? Парень, которого трясло от одного вида Стива в школе?

Или на тренировке у него появлялся этот маниакальный взгляд, будто он мысленно уже разделал Стива на куски. Как будто на Стиве все время была мишень, красная тряпка для быка, и Билли не видел за этой тряпкой человека, а только отличный повод сорвать свою злость.

Когда они ввязались в драку у Байерсов, Стив даже не был уверен, что Билли дрался именно с ним, а не с кем-то, кого видело его воспаленное воображение.

— Зачем ты звонишь? — устало спросил Стив.

Билли соскучился по прошлому? Его до сих пор волнует, кто кого успешнее? Стив представил, во что превратится их каждый разговор, когда его назначат куратором группы. Кто его вообще за язык тянул? Ну не знал бы Харгроув, что это Стив на проводе, какая разница? Почему ему было так важно в тот момент сказать, кто он?

— Пожелать тебе Счастливого Рождества, дубина. Зачем еще? — голос Билли прозвучал вполне невинно. — Если ты свалишь с работы из-за того, что я немного на тебя накричал, будет настоящая подстава. Ты же не свалишь? Они выдали тебе грамоту или еще что?

— Грамоту? — Стив растерялся. — Ты о чем?

— Не важно, проехали, — увильнул Харгроув от ответа. — Так ты не собираешься сбегать?

— С чего вдруг? Это моя работа, и наша с тобой история к ней не имеет отношения. Это было бы непрофессионально.

Некоторое время в трубке царило молчание.

— А, — Билли снова произнес одну единственную букву, будто та все объясняла.

— Знаешь ли, не все держатся за старые обиды, а живут дальше. Становятся взрослыми, ответственными людьми.

На том конце Билли издал звук, будто хотел сблевать.

— Святой отец, избавьте меня от проповеди. Я еще собираюсь знатно погрешить, прежде чем откинуть копыта.

— Ты столько сквернословишь, что гореть тебе в аду, сын мой, — почему-то поддержал его манеру Стив.

— Зато там не будет скучно.

— И то правда, — согласился он и только в этот момент понял, что Билли его… проверял? Они вели почти нормальный разговор старых если не друзей, то довольно хороших знакомых. Почти цивилизованно. Почти — потому что с Харгроувом никогда не угадаешь, когда тебе пожелают насадиться на кол. — Ты так и не сказал, почему хочешь, чтобы я остался на этой работе.

— А на кого я еще буду орать? — фыркнул Билли. — Так что не расслабляйся, Харрингтон. Созвонимся после Рождества.

— Звучит как угроза.

— А это она и есть, — странно закончил тот и положил трубку, оставив Стива в растерянности.

Медленно вернув телефон на базу, Стив еще некоторое время смотрел в пустоту. А затем пошел за шампанским.

 

Он не был фанатом ночных смен: если он спал днем, то ему снились неприятные, слишком реальные сны, от которых оставался мерзкий привкус на целый день. Потому Стив всегда работал с утра, в самый час пик. Хотя бы время летело незаметно.

Конечно, не все разделяли его убеждения. Было даже несколько человек, кто учились днем в колледже, и ночью готовились к занятиям в тишине офиса. Стиву не надо было ничего учить, и вот уже полчаса он с особой интеллектуальностью бросал резиновый мячик в стену.

Сколько он уже не появлялся в Хокинсе?

Невероятно, почти год, хотя из Индианаполиса езды было всего на пару часов. И, если уж совсем начистоту, Стив бы и дальше не показывался в этой деревне, если бы не мелкие и их выпускной в этом году. У него оставалось около четырех месяцев, чтобы придумать подарки. Хотя мелкими ребят уже тоже давно не назовешь: Майк вымахал даже выше Стива на пару сантиметров, Дастин — настоящий детина, и если бы не болезнь, то лучше защитника в футболе не найти с его огромными плечами и ростом, Лукас все еще страдал от подростковой худобы, да и та исчезнет через пару лет. Уилл, большеглазый, с мягким чертами лица, стал разбивателем сердец, однако, как понял Стив, далеко не женских.

Уилл позвонил ему в прошлом году осенью. В основном с ним связывался Дастин, так что Стив сразу насторожился. Уилл долго мялся, а затем и вовсе сказал, что все это глупости и он просто себе напридумывал. Следом позвонила Джойс. Затем внезапно Хоппер. Джонатан. И Нэнси. Стив начал подозревать, что каким-то образом после того, как началась вся эта херня с демогоргонами, Байерсы успели его усыновить, потому что иначе непонятно, почему все думали, что он должен что-то знать о Уилле.

Через два дня Уилл оказался на пороге его квартиры. Была середина ночи, и по виду парень проделал весь путь на ночном автобусе: мешки под глазами, мятая, пахнущая потом толстовка и капюшон до самых глаз. Уилл выглядел, будто убил кого-то или подсел на наркоту, и Стива чуть инфаркт не схватил.

После душа Уилл молча сидел на диване: штаны Стива были ему чуть малы, и щиколотки трогательно выглядывали из штанин, зато футболка оказалась на размер больше, и в широком вороте торчала длинная белая шея. С засосом.

Уж Стив ни с чем не спутает этот характерный полукруг, чуть припухший в середине, с синеватыми следами от зубов.

Стив пихнул ему банку холодного пива и сел напротив в ожидании. История не заставила себя ждать. Уилл сошелся с парнем, работающим в магазине с Джойс, тот был на пару лет старше. Они держали все в секрете, а когда Джойс спросила, с кем Уилл проводит вечера, он ответил, что с другом, который не очень хочет, чтобы его видели в городе. По какой-то причине, Джойс подумала на Стива.

Он ее не винил, особенно после того скандала, что произошел после его отъезда. Шесть лет уже прошло, с ума сойти.

Насколько он знал от Нэнс, имя Стива Харрингтона прополоскали на все лады, когда выяснилось, что он начал встречаться с парнем. Сначала об их отношениях с Дэни знала только мама. Потом узнал отец. И все было бы ничего, но, к несчастью, к отцу в компанию устроился Томми, любивший совать нос в личные дела всех и каждого - в том числе отца, а через него и Стива. Так вскоре весть разнеслась по всему городу, как пожар.

Это была одна из причин, почему Стив не хотел возвращаться: для городка вроде Хокинса парень, который встречается с девушками и другими парнями, — новость дня. В Индианаполисе — не более чем обыденность.

Звонки от Хоппера и остальных обрели смысл, а Уилл еще долго извинялся, что втянул его во всю эту историю. Стив лишь махнул рукой. За пределами Хокинса был целый мир, полный возможностей, и если его не приняли в родном городе, он вполне найдет свое счастье где-нибудь еще. Невелика потеря.

Вот почему он не хотел приезжать к родителям в следующий вторник. Те наверняка пригласят Томми и его жену Кэрол, а Стив скорее задохнется лицом в салате, чем будет сидеть с ними за одним столом. Он руку давал на отсечение, что весь ужин превратится в игру «Кто кого сильнее оскорбит намеками». Возможно, у Стива дар предвидения, но что-то подсказывало ему, что Томми несколько раз ударится о кафель возле бассейна, если не будет держать язык за зубами.

А он явно не будет.

Уилл остался у него на ночь, а утром уехал первым же рейсом домой. Стив надеялся, что у парня действительно все наладилось, ведь он больше не звонил и не приезжал. Зато ему прислали открытку на день рождения с надписью «Стив — лучший», и подписями ото всех мальчишек, Макс, Джонатана, Нэнси, шефа полиции Хоппера, Джойс и даже Оди.

Он хранил фотографию рядом с последними снимками, сделанными на полароид перед отъездом.

Часы показывали четыре утра. Стив кинул мячик в стену, и тот упруго отскочил ему в руку. Звук сработавшей телефонной станции вывел его из транса.

— ЭйДжиСаппортс.

— Хей, принцесса-а-а! — хрипло пропел Билли. — Сука, да закройся ты, — в трубке послышался глухой удар двери, потом несколько тяжелых шагов и смачный длинный выдох, с каким Билли, видимо, упал на кровать.

— Харгроув?

— Я же обещал позвонить после Рождества?

На самом деле Стив надеялся, что это был просто оборот речи.

— Ты пьян? — он услышал низкий, смазанный смех и кивнул сам себе. — Ты пьян.

— Вопрос в том, почему ты еще нет? Брось ты этот офис, поедь в клуб, сними горячую сучку, оттянись. Дядя Билли тебе разрешает.

— До конца смены еще два часа, и секс с незнакомкой, даже очень горячей, не предел моих мечтаний.

— Кто тебе сказал про телку, Стиви? Я сказал — горячую сучку. У сучек нет полового разделения, — на самом деле Стив услышал что-то вроде «разд’ния», потому что язык Билли сильно заплетался.

На Стива будто ведро холодной воды опрокинули. Ну, конечно, Билли знал.

_Пошел ты. Пошли вы все. Меня уже тошнит, что все лезут не в свое дело. Это моя личная жизнь. И если я захочу, то перетрахаю все мужское население Индианаполиса, как и Кэрол. Но на нее что-то никто не наезжает!_

Стив закрыл глаза, сжав челюсти и боясь, что какая-то из мыслей сама выползет наружу. Ему стало плохо, и в животе поселилась гадкая тяжесть.

— Эй, принцесса. Принце-е-е-е-е-еса, — бесконечно тянул Билли. — Але, блядь. Ты че там уснул, что ли?

Стив все ждал, когда Харгроув перейдет с «принцессы» на «педика», «членодевки» и «говномеса», и ему придется слушать это дерьмо до самого утра. С Рождеством, Стивен.

— Я слышу, как ты дышишь, ебанько. Ты что, решил меня игнорировать до скончания веков?

И снова вместо последних слов у Билли вышел скорее набор согласных.

— Как раз рассматриваю этот вариант, — наконец ответил Стив, и тут же раздался вздох облегчения.

— Бля, я уж думал, что ты оставил трубку на столе и ушел. Ты чего внезапно замолчал? Только не говори, что ты все еще сохнешь по этому пидору и хранишь в его честь целибат. В Индианаполисе же есть гей-клубы? Я ниче не путаю?

Стив закатил глаза, прикрыв лицо рукой. Так он вообще ВСЕ знает?! Ну это просто зашибись.

— Есть, — мрачно отозвался Стив. — Кто тебе рассказал? Томми?

Честное слово, он приедет на этот чертов ужин и разобьет этим засранцем раздвижные стеклянные двери.

— О чем? О твоей любовной эпопее? — внезапно Билли зашелся высоким подлым смехом. Он даже несколько раз сочно хрюкнул. — Блядь, Харрингтон, я и _забыл_ , какая ты ходячая драма. Ты ведь не слишком скрывался, ниндзя ебаный. Кто в здравом уме вообще рассказывает родителям, что ты пялишь мужиков? Господи, ну ты и тупица. Ты бы еще с голубым транспарантом проехал по штату.

— Я? — от возмущения у Стива не нашлось слов.

— Ручка от хуя, блядь. Не я же. Меня вот до сих пор не спалили.

На этом Стив убрал руку от лица и потрясенно уставился в потолок. Что? Он сказал ЧТО?

— Почему ты раньше не раскрыл, что ты играешь за обе команды, а, Харрингтон? Надо тебе всегда быть вредной задницей. Я может бы…

Билли вдруг замолчал.

 _Я, может бы… что?_ — хотел переспросить Стив, и слова почти оформились на кончике языка, когда Харгроув вдруг оскорбленно заявил:

— Тормозила сраная. Это, наверное, из-за морозов Индианы. И водите, как замороженные мамонты, и соображаете туго.

Стив снял ноги со стола и, даже зная, что Билли его не видит, взмахнул рукой.

— О чем ты, блядь, вообще?

— Не знаю, — пьяно отозвался тот, шумно вздохнув. — А ты о чем?

Стив хотел было спросить, не послышалось ли ему, но в последний момент передумал. Это не его дело.

— Тут ходят странные слухи, что ты «бог продаж». Это правда?

Билли хмыкнул в трубку.

— Лучший из лучших.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что твое призвание «продажи».

— Никогда бы не подумал, что призвание Короля Стива «терпила». Ты со всеми нянькаешься по телефону, как со мной?

— Иди в жопу, Харгроув, — вырвалось у Стива, и Билли вдруг выдал громкое «ДА!».

— Наконец-то ты выругался, я уж думал, придется тебя еще полгода доводить.

Стив открыл было рот, а затем захлопнул, дожидаясь, когда в трубке стихнет довольный, пьяный хохот.

— Тебе что, двенадцать?

— Ну что ты, мам, я уже большой мальчик. Можешь проверить в моих тру… ДА БЛЯДЬ, — Билли странно оборвал себя и прорычал от досады. — Как трудно, а? Кто ж знал, — пробормотал он себе под нос, а затем в нем будто что-то переключилось и его тон снова стал жизнерадостным. — О чем мы говорили? Ах да, моя работа. Слушай, ты вообще сечешь, что такое Черный Понедельник?

— Пару лет назад что-то связанное с падением акций.

— Не суть. Представь, что я пришел в фирму, у которой долгов на триста тысяч и двое работников: директор и бухгалтерша. Я за полгода восстановил им базу клиентов, помог закрыть долг и теперь являюсь учредителем двух филиалов в Арканзасе.

— Но ты не знал, получится ли у тебя.

— Конечно не знал, но какие были варианты? С двумя приводами в полицию сейчас сильно не разгуляешься. Они застряли со мной, потому что, если я уйду, уйдут и все клиенты.

— Ты мог бы пойти в колледж.

— Ты тоже.

Ладно, тут даже можно было не удивляться. Раз Томми или кто еще рассказал Харгроуву про его личную жизнь, понятно, откуда он знает и о завале экзаменов. Внезапно раздался щелчок, как от открывшейся и закрывшейся двери на том конце провода.

— Малыш? — спросил не сильно трезвый женский голос.

— Эй, я тут разговариваю, давай потом.

— Потом Генри проснется, — с каждым словом она была все ближе, и что-то зашуршало.

Билли еле слышно ругнулся.

— Подожди, я сейчас, — сказал он Стиву и, видимо, прикрыл ресивер ладонью. Все звуки теперь доносились будто сквозь воду.

Стив ждал, пока тот выпроводит свою подружку, однако что-то пошло не так. Из-за того, что одна рука Билли была занята, а он сам изрядно пьян, вскоре шуршание ткани стало явнее, вжикнула молния, а Стив услышал хриплый, низкий стон.

— Черт, я же сказал, что разговариваю, — глухо, но до странности мягко пробормотал Билли.

— Прости, сладкий мой, но я уже просто не могу ждать, — игриво отозвалась девушка. Или женщина, Стив не мог сказать точно.

В одном он был уверен: похоже, Билли Харгроуву решили сделать минет на прямой связи с Индианой, и Стив вспыхнул, отдернув трубку от уха, как будто та могла обжечь.

Он с трудом сглотнул, не зная, что делать. С каждой лишней секундой на проводе он чувствовал себя вроде того извращенца, что следил в отверстие в раздевалке за девочками в школе. Ладони вспотели, а от громких вздохов Билли горячая волна резко стекла к паху, заставив низ живота Стива налиться тяжелым возбуждением.

— Ох бля-я-ядь, — внезапно простонал Билли таким голосом, будто состоял полностью из гранита.

Стив бросил трубку так быстро, словно та могла ужалить.

Больше на этой смене Харгроув ему не звонил, и Стив, куря в приоткрытое окно впервые за черт знает сколько времени, не знал, к лучшему это или нет.

 

Оставшаяся неделя до семейного ужина прошла без происшествий. Несколько раз Стиву пришлось разбираться с Харгроувом по работе, но тот вел себя на удивление спокойно и даже вежливо. На свой манер. Материться меньше он не стал, но и задушевных разговоров, от которых Стив чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, больше не намечалось.

Вторник наступил внезапно, с холодным, морозным ветром и снегом, тонким слоем завалившим машину. Из-за мороси и влажного асфальта дорога в Хокинс заняла у него вместо обычных трех часов почти шесть. Несколько аварий, снегоуборочные машины, едущие по всем рядам, огромные пробки на въезде и выезде, и Стив прибыл к дому только под вечер. Он не ел целый день и отсидел себе задницу. Припарковавшись возле родительского дома и выйдя на свежий воздух, Стив с удовольствием хрустнул поясницей.

Уже начало смеркаться, и в серо-розовом зимнем свете дом казался знакомым и незнакомым одновременно. Родители поменяли забор вокруг бассейна, сменили гаражные двери, поставив те, что с окнами у потолка, и выложили плиткой дорожку. Стив забрал с заднего сидения подарки и зашел в дом, открыв дверь своими ключами.

Внутри он вообще ничего не узнал, кроме лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж, да еще запах остался прежний. Стив прошел на кухню, снимая на ходу успевший вымокнуть за пару секунд на улице шарф, и увидел маму, сидящую возле телевизора.

— Мам?

— О, Стиви! — она тут же вскочила с дивана, обняла его, не обращая внимания на его мокрое пальто и волосы, и расцеловала в обе щеки. — Я уж думала, ты не приедешь. Такая метель, на дороге творится какой-то кошмар!

— Немного задержался. Где отец? — Стив снял пальто и скинул на спинку дивана.

— Они с Томми уехали еще вчера. Он сказал, что это срочно.

— То есть он не приедет.

Мама возвела очи горе и развела руками, будто говоря «Ты что его первый день знаешь?» Она заметно постарела, на шее появились глубокие морщины, и в мягком свете гостиной она казалась уставшей.

— Я думала приготовить что-нибудь, но вся эта погода оставила меня без сил.

— Ну и ладно, закажем что-нибудь, — он протянул ей подарок и чмокнул в мягкую, теплую щеку. — Так даже лучше, что отец в отъезде. Он же терпеть не может всю эту заказную еду.

— Если бы он сам умел готовить, а то только ныть и может. Давай у Берди закажем, у него отличные стейки, — мама распечатала коробку, достала рамку с фотографией Модерн Толкинг, на которой были автографы черным фломастером, и охнула от удивления: — О, Стиви, где ты это достал?

— Они приезжали туром через Индианаполис пару месяцев назад. У меня коллега ходила на их концерт, — он указал на надпись у самого низа рамки, — смотри, они даже подписали «для Линды с вечной любовью».

Все было забыто, и его мама со счастливым девчоночьим визгом подскочила пристроить рамку на самом видном месте над камином, не переставая что-то причитать. Стив покачал головой. Раньше она бы изнылась не меньше отца, но поехала бы следом из города в город на каждый их концерт.

Так было раньше. Последние четыре года она почти не выходила из дома.

Он как раз набрал номер доставки, когда кто-то позвонил в дверь, и мама пошла открывать. Может, вернулся отец? Или пришел кто-то из соседей?

— ...я и не знала, что у Стива сохранились такие хорошие друзья.

— А вот он наоборот очень многое о вас рассказывал, мэм. Всегда хотел с вами познакомиться. Я прилетел только этим утром, буквально на пару дней, услышал, что Стив должен приехать, и зашел поздороваться.

Чуть не выронив трубку от неожиданности, Стив подумал, что попал в аварию или в другой мир. Он положил телефон обратно на базу и выглянул в коридор. Харгроув? Если это не явление Христа народу, то точно из ряда фантастики.

На фоне позднего вечера и падающего снега в дверях стоял Билли: с кудрями, уложенными назад гелем, гладко выбритый, в легкой, совершенно не по погоде кожаной черной куртке, распахнутой на груди, и ботинках, как будто он своровал их у металлистов — тяжелая подошва и множество ремней. Даже водолазка была черного цвета, и только медальон поверх остался прежний. По сравнению с миниатюрной мамой, стоящей рядом, Билли нависал, как черная гора.

Хуже того, он улыбался, распахнув свои огромные глаза с по-девичьи длинными ресницами, и изображал святую невинность.

— Я ненадолго, такси ждет. Не хотел вас беспокоить, — Стив никогда бы не поверил, что Билли может говорить таким спокойным, уверенным тоном, полным сожаления. — Вы передадите ему, что я в городе?

Стив окончательно потерял дар речи. Харгроув же наверняка видел машину, припаркованную у гаража, и знал, что он дома.

— Не говори глупостей, я лично приглашаю тебя на ужин. Всегда рада видеть друзей Стива у нас дома. Отошли такси и заходи скорее.

Мама выглянула из-за открытой двери.

— Стив, иди сюда, поздоровайся, приехал твой друг Билли. Ты только посмотри, как мальчик одет! Он наверное ужасно замерз, проводи его в гостевую комнату и дай обсушиться.

— Я пытался заказать еду…

— Я сама закажу, — мама прошла мимо, торопясь к телефону, и оставила Стива стоять в коридоре.

Когда Билли зашел снова, она уже не видела, как они столкнулись взглядами, и вежливая улыбка Харгроува превратилась в волчий оскал, а в глазах мелькнул маниакальный блеск.

— Привет, — словно в фильме ужасов его голос остался таким же спокойным. — Давно не виделись.

Захлопнув рот, Стив еле удержался, чтобы не пойти искать распятие для изгнания бесов. Билли смотрел на него, не мигая и даже не двигаясь, и у Стива пересохло в горле.

— Да уж давненько.

— Как поживаешь?

Стив открыл было рот и захлопнул, глупо моргая. Может, ему стоило вызвать полицию? Или Билли действительно зашел только поздороваться? В любом случае, этот разговор был не для маминых ушей.

— Комната, да, — вспомнил он и махнул рукой куда-то вперед. — Пойдем, провожу.

— Стив, ты что, не рад его приезду? Даже не обнимешь старого друга? — вдруг спросила мама, прикрыв трубку рукой. — Да, да, и еще соуса. А какой у вас есть? — Видя, что он продолжает стоять как истукан и удивленно пялиться на нее через плечо, она возмущенно прошипела. — Стиви!

С тяжелым вздохом Стив приблизился к Харгроуву и неловко обхватил его руками: кожа куртки скрипнула, а в нос ударил морозный, чуть сладковатый запах его одеколона. Всего на секунду Стив почувствовал его ледяные, большие ладони у себя на спине, а затем они резко отстранились.

Билли Харгроув. В его собственном доме. На расстоянии шага. С чуть красными от холода носом и щеками и каплями растаявшего снега на куртке. До боли реальный и — как его родной дом — одновременно прежний и полностью другой.

— За мной.

Они поднялись по лестнице, и все время он ощущал на себе взгляд. Причем где-то в районе поясницы, отчего ему стало жарко, но Стив не стал оборачиваться и проверять свою догадку. Сохраняя странное молчание, Билли послушно зашел в комнату, и Стив быстро захлопнул дверь изнутри.

— Харгроув, — прошипел он. — Какого? Хрена?

Делая вид, что не понимает вопроса, тот с интересом прошелся по комнате, оставляя мокрые следы на ковролине. Он стянул с себя куртку, повесил ее на столбик кровати, оставшись в водолазке.

— Какого хрена что, Харрингтон? Ты давай поконкретнее, — наконец к нему вернулась его разудалая манера говорить, и Стив выдохнул с облегчением.

— Что это за изгоняющий дьявола был внизу? — он сложил руки на груди, но отойти от двери не решился. То, что он мог в любой момент выскочить из комнаты и запереть этого отморозка внутри, хоть немного, но успокаивало.

— А как ты думаешь, я зарабатываю деньги, принцесса? — Билли заглянул в шкаф, затем во второй, посмотрел в окно, а затем, усевшись на кровать, несколько раз упруго на ней покачался. Устроившись удобнее и закинув руки за голову, он растянулся во весь рост и уставился на Стива из-под полуприкрытых век.

— Ты когда прилетел?

— Пару часов назад.

— Зачем?

— Совместить приятное с полезным. Давно надо было порешать тут кое-какие дела с Макс и ее выпускным.

— Не знал, что ты вообще интересуешься ее жизнью, — заметил Стив, привалившись к двери и стараясь говорить тише, чтобы мама его не услышала.

— Я их содержу последние несколько лет. Конечно, я интересуюсь, — Билли вытащил подушку из-под покрывала, взбил ее и подоткнул под голову. — К тому же присматриваю за этим пареньком, Синклером.

— Они встречаются.

— И если это изменится и он разобьет ей сердце, я оторву ему ноги.

— И сюда ты заглянул по пути.

Билли открыл рот и облизал нижнюю губу, его улыбка показалась Стиву дьявольской.

— Скорее кое-что проверить.

— Кое-что.

— Ага-а-а, — Харгроув все еще дышал через рот, и был виден его розовый язык, выгнутый дугой. Стив почему-то не мог оторвать от него взгляда.

— И как? Проверил?

Билли спрятал нижнюю губу за зубами, довольно оскалившись, будто все шло по его плану.

— В процессе.

На секунду Стиву вспомнилась та сцена, что он услышал по телефону: как зашла девушка, увидела Билли на кровати — прямо как сейчас, когда из-за заведенных назад рук водолазка задралась, приоткрывая полосу загорелой кожи — расстегнула джинсы и…

Стив покачал головой, пытаясь отогнать видение.

По-хорошему, ему надо было выставить этого чокнутого на улицу. Прямо сейчас. Он мог представить все до мелочей: улыбка Билли превратится в неприятную гримасу, и он, хмуро кивнув, закажет такси и уберется на все четыре стороны.

Почему-то Стив этого не сделал. Что ж, если Харгроув думает, что ужин с его мамой — предмет мечтаний, то жестоко ошибается.

— Полотенце в ванной, как будешь готов, спускайся.

Стив открыл дверь, когда ему в спину вдруг донесся хриплый, низкий голос:

— Харрингтон.

Он обернулся через плечо. Билли как раз выгнул шею, будто устраивая голову на подушке удобнее. Чертовски мускулистую шею. Под водолазкой показались мышцы, а полоска кожи у края джинсов оголилась еще сильнее.

— Что? — нетерпеливо отозвался Стив, выпив все это одним взглядом.

Харгроув сипло рассмеялся, закрыв глаза.

— Ничего, принцесса.

Недовольно хмыкнув, Стив ушел в свою комнату. _Что это вообще было?_

 

Они не виделись шесть лет, и все же Билли Харгроув сидел за столом в их гостиной, а мама расспрашивала его о жизни. Будто Стив снова учился в средней школе и пригласил друга переночевать. Он намотал лапшу на вилку и одним махом затолкал в рот.

— И где ты работаешь, Билли?

— Сансет Инвестмент. В Лос-Анджелесе.

— Ого. Далековато ты забрался.

— Уехал сразу после школы.

— Наш Стиви тоже переехал в большой город. Наверное, все молодые ищут счастья подальше от дома.

— Э-эм, не, — Харгроув качнул головой, — я бы осел в любом месте, где нашлась бы нормальная работа. Там у меня просто знакомые и друзья. А вот вы, слышал, повидали за свою жизнь немало.

— Ох, — мама зарделась, — мы с Ричардом объездили все штаты по несколько раз, были в Европе и даже в Австралии. Он сейчас в отъезде, жаль, что вы не увидитесь.

Стив цокнул языком.

— Ага, прям такой праздник пропустил.

— Стиви, — с укором посмотрела на него мама.

— Что?

— Ты выставляешь своего отца не в самом лучшем свете перед гостем.

— О, он бы с этим и сам прекрасно справился. Двадцать минут допроса, а затем на тебя вешают ярлык, который не снять до конца жизни.

— Стив!

Билли еле слышно передразнил детским голосочком «Тебе что, двенадцать?», и Стив хмыкнул.

— И кем ты работаешь? — его мама решила вернуться к безопасной теме.

— Брокером, мэм. Помогаю людям вкладывать деньги, чтобы те приносили еще больше денег, и имею с этого процент.

— Как увлекательно! Я всю жизнь занимаюсь только искусством и в фондовых рынках, должна признать, ничего не понимаю. А как ты знаешь, куда надо вкладывать деньги?

— Обычно брокеры используют программную аналитику, вроде той, которую поставляет фирма Стива, но я предпочитаю по старинке. Мне доверяют тысячи человек, как я могу их подвести? Сказать им, что компьютер ошибся? Так что держусь мелких сделок и не лезу на рожон.

— Такой ответственный. Твои родители, наверное, тобой гордятся, — заметила мама, смотря на него с теплотой.

Харгроув кисло хмыкнул.

— Сомневаюсь. Мама давно с нами не живет, а отец — с ним все сложно. Он завел себе очередную семью и плодит там детишек. Кажется, где-то в Миссури.

Мама потянулась через стол и сжала руку Билли, лежащую на столе.

— Мне так жаль, милый.

— Не надо, мэм. Мы с ним никогда не ладили, — ни один мускул даже не дрогнул на его лице, и Стив заподозрил, что это еще преуменьшение.

— И как так вышло, что ты раньше не приглашал его в гости, Стиви?

Стив чуть не поперхнулся куском мяса. Медленно подняв голову от тарелки, он столкнулся взглядом с Билли — в глазах того искрило дьявольское веселье.

— Да, _Стиви_ , как так вышло? — спросил тот.

_Да потому что ты отмороженный идиот, который бросается стульями и нападает с кулаками на все, что движется! Ты избил меня до полусмерти. Ты скорее всего держишь в страхе весь свой офис. И мой. А теперь ты приперся ко мне в дом и спрашиваешь «почему»?!_

— Эм-м, выпускные экзамены, ответственный год, все так навалилось. К тому же пару раз… — Стив на секунду задумался, как описать, что Билли слегка болен на голову, — у нас возникали недопонимания.

— Молодые вечно что-то делят между собой. Сколько лет уже прошло, сейчас вы взрослые, самое время разобраться, да? Как цивилизованные люди.

Скривившись, Стив еле слышно повторил «цивилизованные», и Билли зловеще ухмыльнулся, показав зубы.

— Конечно, мэм. Мы над этим работаем.

Они просидели еще около часа, поддерживая чуть неловкий разговор, а затем его мама сослалась на усталость и ушла наверх, оставив их наедине. Некоторое время Стив делал вид, что доедает остатки ужина, когда заметил, что Билли смотрит на него в упор с нечитаемым выражением лица.

— Что?

— Когда твой отец дома, ужин проходит лучше или хуже?

Стив понятия не имел, какое это имеет значение, и пожал плечами.

— Он постоянно тащит с собой Томми, а тот Кэрол. И тогда они уже втроем упражняются в синонимах к слову «педик», пока отец считает это полезной терапией от моих наклонностей.

— Помогает? — Билли с интересом склонил голову. — Чувствуешь, что члены тебе нравятся все меньше?

— О да, — Стив кивнул с серьезным видом, — особенно один конкретный. Я бы оторвал его и засунул Томми в задницу, чтобы он прекратил лебезить перед моим отцом.

— В Лос-Анджелесе бы это назвали новым видом искусства.

— Последнее, что я сделал как художник — слепил в начальной школе на уроке рисования миссис Дженкинс уродского карлика и приделал ему гигантские яички.

— В тебе умер гениальный скульптор, Харрингтон.

Они улыбнулись друг другу через стол, как идиоты, а затем Стив не выдержал и прыснул со смеху. Сдернув салфетку с колен, он поднялся.

— Как насчет напитков для взрослых?

— Я же говорил. _Гениальный_ Стив Харрингтон.

 

Вместе с бутылкой виски они расположились в бывшей комнате Стива, где все осталось, как в день, когда он уехал. Тогда он думал, что это всего на неделю для сдачи экзаменов, а затем он вернется за остальными вещами.

На столе валялся Волкмен с облезлыми наушниками, кассеты, магнитофон и тетради с конспектами. Его старая одежда на полках. Плакат на стене с ярко-желтой Плимут Сателайт 1972 года, по которой он умирал всю старшую школу. Бейсбольный мяч с подписью Берта Хутона по кличке «Счастливчик». Кегля на столе — Стив ее украл вместе с Томми из Развлекательного Центра на Мэй Стрит, когда они напились на его день рождения. Сейчас на месте центра находилась огромная парковка и строительный Молл.

Билли улегся на застеленную кровать, а Стив сел в угловое кожаное кресло. По первому бокалу они выпили молча, затем Стив обновил виски и, глядя во двор, спросил:

— И кто рассказал тебе про мою семью?

— Волшебные феи.

— Я серьезно, Харгроув.

Билли повернул голову и приподнял бровь, будто без слов говоря «догадайся».

— Не думал, что вы еще общаетесь.

— Я не общаюсь. Он звонит раз в полгода и поет долбанные дифирамбы жизни в Хокинсе. Типа зря ты уехал, давай возвращайся, чувак, мы можем зашибать бабло вместе.

— Не каждый сможет работать под началом моего отца. А если его не одергивать, то он распланирует твое будущее, включая жену и троих детей, не спрашивая твоего мнения.

— Ты поэтому сбежал из этого уютного гнездышка? — Билли снова закинул руки за голову, рассматривая потолок.

Стив же съехал по креслу, почти задевая коленями кровать.

— Мальчик мой, пора думать о будущем. Пора завести семью и остепениться. Без колледжа ты никто. Стив, БМВ черного цвета водят только гангстеры и уголовники. Сколько можно просирать свою жизнь, работая на побегушках в большом городе? Стив, вернись домой и займись наконец делом.

— Его делом, — уточнил Билли, невесело улыбаясь.

— Именно, — Стив махнул стаканом. — А ты?

— Что я?

— Почему не пошлешь Томми куда подальше? Раньше ты терпением не отличался.

— Я вообще не собирался общаться с кем-то из старых знакомых, но мне нужен был человек, чтобы проведывать Сьюзан и Макс. Так что я узнал о скандале практически из первых уст: как красавчик Стив Харрингтон нашел себе бойфренда.

Скривившись, Стив с опаской глянул на Билли, но тот не стал продолжать тему.

— Твой отец и правда в Миссури?

— А хуй его знает. Мы знатно подрались после выпускного, я ушел в чем был, сел в тачку и уехал. С тех пор мы не виделись. Только недавно узнал, что Макс искала меня, чтобы уговорить вернуться, а Сьюзан даже подала в розыск. Думал, я им только мешаюсь, — он хмыкнул. — Прошло что-то около полугода, я пошел снять бабки со счета, когда меня спросили, почему отец не платит за закладную на дом. И тут — на тебе сюрприз. Оказалось, папаша свалил в закат.

— Макс ничего не говорила, а мы видимся каждый год и созваниваемся по праздникам, — пробормотал Стив.

— Пха! Скажет она тебе, — в голосе Билли прозвучала гордость. — Эта малявка устроилась на работу еще два года назад в закусочную «Берди» и пашет порой в две смены после школы. Как я понял, она знает, что я оплатил все счета, и копит, чтобы отдать долг.

— Ты собираешься?..

Харгроув кинул на него убийственный взгляд.

— Собираюсь что? Взять ее деньги? Не смеши меня. Я ей и колледж оплачу, если захочет поступить. Тачку купить поновее. Квартиру снять. Сама она деньги не попросит, тем более у меня, уж я-то ее знаю. 

— Квартиру, — повторил Стив. — Даже, если Синклер будет жить с ней?

Билли приподнялся, уставившись на него стеклянным взглядом. Его ноздри раздувались, а на шее проявились жилы.

— Эй, эй, спокойно, — Стив поднял руки, в одной из которой все еще был бокал. — Нет, ты, конечно, можешь беситься, но она вряд ли тебя послушает. И может сжечь твои деньги на квартиру вместе с этой самой квартирой, если ты попробуешь ей что-то сказать.

Это немного успокоило Харгроува, и он, выпив остатки виски, спустил ноги на палас. Они столкнулись коленями, но Билли этого не заметил.

— Лучше этот задрот. Ты же с ним общаешься, намекни по-дружески, что я за ним присматриваю.

Стив помнил коллекцию оружия в доме Синклеров и отца Лукаса, которого комиссовали из горячей точки.

— Лукас сможет ее защитить.

— Что-то плохо он справляется, — в сердцах рыкнул Билли и громко отставил стакан на полку над кроватью.

— В плане? — Стив нахмурился, когда до него дошло. — Ты сказал «лучше он». Лучше кого?

Несколько секунд Харгроув смотрел перед собой, и его взгляд не сулил ничего хорошего. Затем он натянуто оскалился и похлопал Стива по колену. Его рука была обжигающе горячей.

— Не забивай свою красивую голову, Харрингтон. Я разберусь.

Он попытался встать, но Стив перехватил его за локоть.

— Эй, если Макс угрожает опасность…

Будто он пересек невидимую черту. Харгроув уставился на его руку, а затем поднял на него глаза: зрачки были расширены до самой радужки от бешенства. Стив словно оказался заперт в четырех стенах с большим хищником. Больше не было напускной вежливости, а только сверкающий взгляд Билли и его молчание. Стив и представить не мог, что тишина может напугать сильнее криков. Он с трудом сглотнул, уже сто раз пожалев, что полез не в свое дело, но из какого-то дурацкого упрямства продолжая держать его за локоть.

Облизнувшись, Харгроув приоткрыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, и Стив непроизвольно опустил взгляд на его блестящие от слюны губы. Слова умерли, так и не родившись, и Билли тяжело выдохнул, будто пытаясь успокоить сам себя. Вторую руку он положил поверх ладони Стива - как будто собирался отцепить ее, но передумал в последний момент.

_Что происходит? Я сошел с ума?_

Сердце Стива пропустило удар, ему стало жарко, будто он оказался в сауне, и его мозг отказывался о чем-то думать, кроме бесконечного повтора «черт, черт, черт, черт подери». В напряженном молчании они оба услышали тихий звук приближающегося мотора.

Подействовало лучше ледяного душа: настолько, что Стив, будто рухнув с высокой карусели, и в животе что-то перевернулось в приступе тошноты.

— Блядь, это отец, — Стив резко поднялся с кресла и вышел из комнаты, все еще ощущая чуть влажное тепло на руке от ладони Билли. Его пальцы слегка дрожали. В коридоре у окна он отодвинул занавеску и увидел, как на подъездную дорожку заезжает форд.

— Блядь.

Стив вышел на лестницу, чтобы быстрее разобраться с приветствиями и вернуться в комнату, и его сердце упало. Вместе с отцом, который открыл дверь, отряхиваясь от снега, в дом завалился Томми, одетый в новенькое бежевое пальто.

— Ричард, богом клянусь, эта сделка станет бомбой, мой знакомый уже обо всем договорился.

— Я не стану торопиться с заказом. Дело не любит спешки, я всегда так говорил. А ты не распускай язык, когда мы...

Заметив Стива, они оба замерли.

— Ты должен был приехать сегодня? — отец нахмурился. — Не завтра?

— Нет, — Стив кивнул на Томми. — Он что тут делает?

— Скорее, этот вопрос надо задать тебе, Стиви, — оскалился тот. — Я думал, ты как обычно наврешь, что очень занят, и кинешь своих родителей на праздники. Ты же сделал так в прошлый раз, чему удивляться? Совесть проснулась?

За последние годы Томми прибавил в весе, и хоть еще не был толстым, его лицо стало квадратнее. Вкус в одежде улучшился, но Стив мог руку дать на отсечение, что это благодаря его отцу. Ботинки, минимум за тысячу долларов, сверкали от подтаявшего снега.

— Томми подвез меня из аэропорта, — отец разделся и положил кейс с документами на стол в коридоре. — У нас с ним еще несколько неотложных дел, чтобы обсудить, а потом мы можем поужинать.

Давно к Стиву не обращались, будто ему пять лет и ему надо поиграть в своей комнате, пока взрослые заняты. Давно ему не хотелось с такой силой что-нибудь сломать.

— Спасибо, я уже поел. С мамой.

— Где она?

— Отдыхает.

— Ты остаешься на ночь?

— Собирался.

— Хорошо.

На этом, видимо, для отца разговор был закончен, и он прошел в сторону своего кабинета. Ни «как я рад тебя видеть, Стивен», ни «как твои дела». Когда дверь за ним закрылась, Томми сально оскалился.

— Деньги кончились, педик? Решил заработать на местных?

Стив перевел тяжелый взгляд на Томми, пытаясь вспомнить, сколько нынче был штраф за рукоприкладство. Тысяча долларов за моральный ущерб? Три? Вполне тянуло на Рождественский подарок самому себе. Хоппер его точно поймет.

Вдруг Томми перестал улыбаться, смотря куда-то над головой Стива, и тот обернулся: на самом верху стоял Харгроув, медленно натягивая куртку и не сводя стеклянных глаз с Томми.

— Так-так-так, — мрачно произнес он, его каждый шаг по лестнице отдавался глухим ударом. — Хармон. Давно не виделись.

— Билли? — нервно улыбнулся Томми, и Стив мог поклясться, что он сделал почти незаметный шаг назад. — Сколько лет, сколько зим, чувак. Я думал, что ты в наши морозы ни ногой.

— Надо было решить… семейные дела.

Стив знал этот тон и знал, что Билли уже мысленно заколачивает чужой гроб. Словно лампочка зажглась над головой Стива, когда он сложил все, что услышал за сегодня, и в непритворном ужасе повернулся к Томми.

— Ты клеился к Макс?!

Томми открыл рот, как испуганная рыба, и проблеял:

— Ч-что? — Он повернулся к Харгроуву, который медленно приближался. — Нет, конечно, нет, чувак. Она же еще ссаная малявка!

— Ты на машине? — спросил Билли и застегнул куртку. Несмотря на спокойный голос, его глаза обещали мучительную смерть.

— Да-а?

— Отвезешь меня в отель, — прозвучало далеко не как вопрос. Он мельком кивнул Стиву. — Спасибо за ужин, передавай маме привет, — с этими словами Билли вытолкнул Томми на улицу и захлопнул за собой дверь.

На секунду Стив подумал позвонить Хопперу, ведь Харгроув явно не собирался решать все мирным путем, но с другой стороны… Одно дело, когда Томми унижал его. Но Макс? Стив вспомнил ее беззаботную улыбку, когда она толкала плечом Лукаса, как она разревелась от счастья, когда на четырнадцатилетие мальчишки подарили ей велосипед с надписью «Берсерк» и посвятили официально в команду. Они работали целое лето, чтобы заработать денег.

Стив вернулся в свою комнату.

Какой странный вечер. Билли в его доме, будто не прошло всех этих лет. Билли, который вел себя почти дружелюбно. Билли, который поздравил его с праздником. Билли, который касался его руки, будто это что-то значило. Стив тяжело выдохнул, когда понял, что кругом сильно много вопросов. Так и до головной боли можно додуматься.

Зайдя к себе в комнату, чтобы убрать стаканы, Стив замер. На столе его ждала визитка полностью черного цвета с изображением желтого солнца.

«Брокерское агенство Сансет Инвестмент  
Мы те, кто выжили в Черный День  
Билл Харгроув  
+1 233 688 8000»

Рядом лежала ручка, которую Харгроув, видимо, достал из пенала, и Стив перевернул визитку. Странно, но оборотная сторона оказалась девственно-белой с надписью аккуратным почерком: Отель Рэддисон.

Стив смотрел на надпись целую вечность: его бросало то в жар, то в холод от собственных мыслей. Наконец он плюхнулся на кровать, ощутив остатки тепла на покрывале и чужой запах. Он закрыл глаза, проматывая в голове весь вечер, и чуть улыбнулся.

Возможно, это действительно что-то значило.

 

Закусочная «У Берди» ничем не отличалась от обычной забегаловки: голубые диванчики друг напротив друга, красные столы и длинная стойка, чтобы обслуживать одиночных посетителей. Часы завтрака прошли, и народ разбежался по делам, так что Стив легко нашел столик, где расположились парни.

На Дастине была новая кепка «Я люблю Нью-Йорк», которую он привез с последних каникул, когда они ездили всем классом, и теплая школьная толстовка с нашивкой в виде буквы «Х» от слова «Хокинс».

Лукас в лучших традициях Эдди Мерфи нацепил желтую кожаную куртку и закатал рукава, чтобы выглядеть круче. Он отрастил волосы и теперь ходил с шевелюрой, блестящей от геля, лака и тонны укладочных средств. Стив мог им гордиться.

Только Майк и Уилл почти не изменились: один в рубашке поло и теплом джинсовом пиджаке сверху, а второй в темно-зеленой толстовке прятал руки в рукавах и поминутно сдувал отросшую челку с глаз.

Стив махнул им рукой, и парни оживились, пытаясь найти ему место на диване.

— Эй, чувак, как дела? — они с Лукасом хлопнули ладонями.

— Все путем, — с остальными он тепло обнялся.

Стоило устроиться, как к ним подошла официантка и стало понятно, почему Лукас играл в крутого парня. Это была Максин.

— Привет, Стив, — она выглядела усталой, видимо, с ночной смены, волосы были убраны под козырек, а на бело-голубой форме вышита птичка и ее имя.

— Хей, — он тепло улыбнулся и привстал, чтобы обнять. Она была ниже его на голову, со следами царапин на лице, локтях, парой ссадин и разбитыми коленями. — Ты как с войны.

Она закатила глаза и высвободилась.

— Один мудак подрезал мою тачку, когда я сказала ему отвалить.

После вчерашнего Стив сразу подумал о Томми.

— Я знаю этого мудака?

— Она нам не говорит, — встрял Лукас, смотря на нее с осуждением.

— Вообще ни слова, молчит как партизан, — кивнул Дастин. — Решила разобраться, как Рипли. А у Рипли хотя бы была винтовка!

— И мы собрались здесь, чтобы устроить ей интервенцию, — с деловым видом Майк кивнул, сцепив руки на столе в замок. — И принесли ее договор… Уилл, достань, пожалуйста.

Уилл зашуршал рюкзаком и достал помятые листы бумаги, отчего Макс тут же раздраженно простонала.

— Вы шутите? Я подписывала его, когда мы были детьми!

— Но подписала же! — Майк выровнял листочки на столе и прочитал: — Пункт тридцать пять, подпункт два. Член партии обязан делиться информацией о том, что кому-то из партии или всей партии грозит опасность.

— Хера с два. Я просто ушам не верю, — она уперла руки в бедра и пораженно посмотрела на Стива. — Им как будто всем по пять лет.

— Они за тебя волнуются, — он пожал плечами, улыбаясь.

— Мы все подписали их, Макс, — тихо добавил Уилл. — Я тоже не хотел рассказывать, но пришлось.

— Вот видишь, — видимо, чувствуя себя победителем, Лукас откинулся на спинку дивана.

Макс оглядела их всех, а затем очень знакомо сощурилась, напомнив Билли, когда тот был в ярости, и наставила палец на своего парня.

— Вы просто охуели все вконец, если думаете, что я буду соблюдать какие-то договоры многолетней давности. Это все ты, я знаю. Втянул сюда даже Стива. Думаешь такой умный? А ну поднимай свою задницу, поговорим на улице, Синклер. _Тебе пиздец._

Сняв фартук и кинув его за стойку, она направилась к выходу. Ее начальник, наливавший кофе мужику в клетчатой рубашке на другом конце стойки, поднял голову:

— Эй, Мейфилд, ты куда собралась?!

— На перерыв! — прорычала она, хлопнув входной дверью так, что аж стекло задребезжало.

Они вчетвером уставились на Лукаса в ожидании, и тот с неохотой вылез из-за стола.

— Удачи.

— У нее тяжелый хук справа.

Засунув руки в карманы куртки и заметно сдувшись, Лукас смерил их взглядом.

— Поганые трусы.

— Мы обещали помочь с моральной поддержкой, на остальное не рассчитывай, — Майк убрал листки со стола и пододвинул обратно свой кофе.

— И это тебя лишат секса, а не нас, — поддакнул Дастин, ухмыляясь.

— Да пошли вы.

Лукас вышел на улицу, снимая куртку на ходу, чтобы укрыть Максин, так как та в приступе ярости вышла на мороз в одной форме. Какое-то время она пихала его в грудь, но он упрямо продолжал пытаться накинуть куртку ей на плечи.

— Эх, любовь, — вздохнул Дастин.

Макс что-то кричала и размахивала руками, Лукас упрямо смотрел перед собой, спрятав руки в карманы джинсов и поеживаясь от холода. Наконец он тоже махнул рукой, и, казалось, долгой ссоры не избежать, когда знакомый форд заехал на пустую парковку.

Стив узнал машину сразу.

_Черт, вот черт, черт, черт, черт!_

Он вскочил с дивана, видя, как с водительской стороны вышел Томми с сине-красным лицом, разукрашенный синяками, как абориген из Эфиопии — племенными узорами. Парочка его не видела, занятая разборками.

— Это еще что за хер? — спросил Дастин, первый обратив внимание.

— Ребят, некогда объяснять, быстро на улицу, и помешайте Лукасу ввязаться в драку. Чувак, — он кивнул Дастину, — я на тебя надеюсь.

Хендерсон открыл было рот, но тут же поспешил на улицу. Майк побежал следом, и только Уилл задержался возле столика.

— Ты что делаешь?

Стив в это время шарил по карманам.

— Если они с ним подерутся, Томми костьми ляжет, но выкинет Лукаса из школы за нападение. И повесит на него свою избитую рожу.

— Это он? Тот, кто преследовал Макс? — догадался Уилл, нервно оглянувшись на окно.

— Да.

— Вот черт, — Уилл снялся с места, выбежав к друзьям.

Стив наконец выудил из внутреннего кармана черную визитку и пошел к владельцу кафе. Его мозг работал быстро: хоть он не знал, что скажет Билли, но был уверен на все сто — если кто и должен разобраться с этим дерьмом, то это тот, кто все и заварил. Тот, кто поручил присматривать за своей сестрой первому ублюдку в городе.

— Шеф, можно воспользоваться вашим телефоном?

Грузный мужчина, с прищуром следивший через окно за начинающейся сценой, выудил из-за стойки белый телефон с базой. Прежде чем передать его Стиву, он уточнил:

— Хочешь позвонить копам, парень?

— Не сразу.

Услышав угрозу в голосе Стива, оба мужчины — хозяин и его посетитель — кивнули, будто старые друзья.

— Хорошая девчонка, проследи, чтобы она не пострадала, — хрипло заметил второй, надвинув кепку сильнее на лоб, и вернулся к своей тарелке.

 

Билли приехал ровно через семь минут. Стив не знал, откуда он взял машину: напрокат у отеля или одолжил у кого, но колеса взвизгнули и остановились в паре метров от компании. В это время только Дастин умудрялся сдерживать драку, стоя между Лукасом и Майком с одной стороны, и Томми — с другой, пока тот нарывался на неприятности, напоминая лающую шавку. Хлопнула дверь, и, увидев брата, Макс удивленно охнула.

Надо было признать, Харгроув умел появляться эффектно. Он был в черном свитере с V-образным вырезом, волосы в беспорядке свисали на глаза завитками, а лицо бледнее смерти. В руках у него был красный разводной ключ.

Внезапно Билли направился к машине Томми.

_Ох ты ж блядь._

Он догадывался, что произойдет, но первый звон стекла все равно резанул по ушам. Билли начал с лобового: первый удар пришелся с краю и дал круг из трещин, от следующего белые полосы разбежались во все углы, а затем поверхность поддалась и осыпалась внутрь.

Томми забыл про мелких и с опаской смотрел, как Билли методично, до каждого осколка зачистил раму, а затем перешел к остальным, со свирепым видом расколотив все четыре стекла. Даже заднее довольно быстро превратилось в крошево. Было видно, как Томми страдает, порываясь остановить Харгроува, но жить ему хотелось явно сильнее.

— Ты совсем спятил?! — только и крикнул он, на что Билли, запыхавшись, поднял на него взгляд, и Томми отшатнулся.

После Билли разбил боковые зеркала и даже оторвал их с крепления. Несколько раз ударив по ним на земле ключом, он оставил от них лишь груду осколков. Затем он обошел автомобиль, просунул руку в пустое окно, отщелкнул вверх блокировку двери и забрался на водительское сидение.

Затаив дыхание, Стив ждал, что же он сделает дальше. Краем уха он слышал, как двери в забегаловку открылись. Свидетелей прибавилось: хозяин вышел, даже не думая мешать.

Открылся капот, и Стив мысленно посоветовал Томми попрощаться с двигателем. Так и вышло, Билли вылез из машины и вырвал сначала аккумулятор, а затем с размаху ударил его об асфальт, как молотом. Во все стороны прыснули мелкие детали от корпуса. Билли добавил по нему ключом со всей дури, а ее явно было достаточно, чтобы прогнуть блок.

На этом Харгроув явно не успокоился, поднял блок и запустил как ядром — аккумулятор пролетел недалеко, ударился о столб и с громыханием упал на асфальт. Билли занялся остальным под капотом: летели в сторону провода, трубы, что-то отказалось вылезать с шурупов, но уже явно было не в состоянии работать, загнувшись под немыслимым углом.

Когда Билли выпрямился, чтобы отдышаться, Стив выдохнул вместе с ним. Наступила зловещая тишина, в которой Томми хватал ртом воздух, уже непонятно от чего красный — от кровоподтеков или возмущения.

— Я тебя засужу, ублюдок! — крикнул Томми, и, словно не слыша его, Билли вытер пот со лба. Все еще удерживая ключ в руке, он безошибочно посмотрел в сторону Стива. Ощущая странное нервное возбуждение, Стив рассмеялся.

Билли широко оскалился в ответ, будто это был самый счастливый момент его жизни. А затем направился к своей машине.

Думая, что все закончилось, Томми подбежал к форду, пытаясь оценить ущерб и хватаясь за волосы. В это время Билли завел двигатель, и вся компания попеременно стала показывать рукой в ту сторону, быстро разгадав его дальнейший план.

Стив все еще был под впечатлением, потому, когда машина Харгроува понеслась прямиком на форд, открыл рот от удивления. Томми, испуганно вскрикнув, бросился в сторону, а Билли оглушительно ударил борт его машины, оставил огромную вмятину.

Хозяин забегаловки тихо проговорил «еба-ать», увидев, что Билли газует назад, чтобы разогнаться еще раз. Под визг колес, он набрал скорость и протаранил форд, протащив машину несколько метров по парковке в сторону леса.

— Чокнутый псих, — с долей обожания проговорил Стив на третий раз, и форд благополучно закончил свой путь, упав с дороги в лес, а затем красочно покатился куда-то вниз, издавая грохочущие звуки скрипящего железа.

Банц-банц-банц.

Сделав, что хотел, Билли специально медленно проехал мимо Томми — тот ощутимо вздрогнул, ожидая удара — и, плюнув ему под ноги, вывернул на трассу и уехал.

Наступила настоящая тишина.

 

Копы прибыли только через минут десять. Хоппер оставил напарников разбираться с Томми, который верещал на улице с пеной у рта, требуя посадить Харгроува за решетку, а сам зашел в забегаловку, снял шляпу и поздоровался.

Взяв ближайший стул за спинку и развернув задом наперед, он подсел к их столику.

— Ну, ребят, выкладывайте, — заметив в привычной компании Стива, Хоппер кивнул. — Как твои дела, парень? Слышал, ты сейчас в городе живешь?

— Ага, нормально.

— Так что тут произошло?

Ответом ему послужили все еще бледные лица. Первым заговорил Майк:

— Не знаю, о чем вы, шеф. Мы ничего не слышали.

Дастин закинул в рот горсть жареной картошки и закивал:

— Нифефошеньки.

— Серьезно? — он переводил взгляд с одного на другого, пока не дошел до Уилла. — А ты что скажешь, молодой человек?

— Я был в туалете, — быстро проговорил Уилл, на его щеках появились пятна румянца.

— Хм, — Хоппер сощурился, явно понимая, что они врут, и повернулся к Лукасу. — Ты?

— Уронил значок и искал под столом. Видимо, я все пропустил.

— И ничего не видел.

— Реально долго искал, шеф.

— Хм-м.

Хоппер долго смотрел на парней, чьи задницы вытаскивал от демогоргонов не раз и не два. Те отвечали ему невинными взглядами. Наконец он повернулся к Стиву.

— Знаешь, я поговорил с Аланом — он держит эту закусочную, и вот же совпадение, он как раз вышел выкинуть мусор. А Рой говорит, что у него проблемы со слухом, так что, похоже, остаешься из свидетелей только ты, Стив. Я напоминаю, что дача ложных показаний влечет уголовную ответственность.

Стив сделал вид, что полон внутреннего трепета перед законом.

— Конечно, шеф.

— Итак, — Хоппер сделал паузу, — Томас Хармон утверждает, что на парковку приехал Билли Харгроув и разломал его машину. А до того избил его, когда они оба уехали от вашего дома в десять вечера. Это правда?

— То, что избил, или то, что разломал машину?

— Говори уже, Харрингтон.

— Не знаю, сэр, они с Билли действительно уехали от нас в десять вечера, но…

— Но?

Стив переглянулся с ребятами, те ждали, что он скажет.

— Выпал снег, дорога скользкая, кто угодно мог упасть.

— У парня много синяков.

— Много раз упал?

Хоппер хмыкнул и выпрямился на стуле, все еще держась за спинку. Некоторое время все только и занимались тем, что смотрели друг на друга и молчали. Дастин жевал картошку, потому что нечего было пропадать дармовой еде.

— А насчет сегодня?

— Мне кажется, я слышал медведя.

Лукас прыснул в кулак, а затем закашлялся под взглядом Хоппера.

— Медведя, — повторил шеф полиции, смотря на Стива, как на идиота. — Здесь. В Хокинсе.

— Знаешь, когда ты сейчас сказал, мне тоже кажется, что я слышал рев, — поддакнул Лукас.

— Ты же был под столом.

— Ну звук точно походил на большое животное, — он даже не моргнул.

— Большое животное вроде взбесившегося Билли Харгроува? — уточнил Хоппер все еще с подозрительным прищуром. На этот раз заулыбался Стив и прикрыл рот рукой, чтобы не палиться откровенно. — Прошел слух, что Хармон клеился к его сестре, и та его послала. Что вы скажете на это?

— Честно? — уточнил Дастин, картошка вывалилась у него изо рта. — Я бы ему втащил. Избил бы так, чтобы мама родная не узнала. Выбил бы ему зубы, и он бы шепелявил и носил вставную челюсть до конца жизни, урод гребаный...

— Теоретически, — вставил Майк.

Уилл несколько раз кивнул, горячо поддерживая.

— И машину…

— Разьебали бы к херам, — произнес воинственно Лукас.

— Теоретически, — на этот раз вставил Стив, и раздался хор голосов «да», «точняк», «мудак это заслужил».

— И если, чисто теоретически, я сейчас поспрашиваю в отелях, не останавливался ли там Билли Харгроув, и приеду к нему, я НЕ найду машину, на которой остались?

Они замолчали и нервно переглянулись. На этот раз не было шуток или откровенного вранья, потому что каждый понимал, что Хоппер обо всем знает. Отпираться не было смысла, но и сдавать Харгроува они не собирались. Удивительное единодушие, — подумал Стив, гордясь ребятами всем сердцем.

С тяжким вздохом Хоппер поднялся со стула, вышел из закусочной, и Стив подорвался и выбежал на улицу следом. Он догнал его у самого пикапа.

— Шеф!

— Хочешь что-то добавить, парень? — взявшись за ручку двери, Хоппер надел шляпу и усадил ее плотнее на голову.

— Это я виноват, сэр. Если с кого и спрашивать штраф, то с меня. Я оплачу Томми ремонт.

— Ремонт за что? За медведя? Обойдется страховкой.

Стив удивленно моргнул.

— Страховкой?

— Нападение дикого животного. Разве не так?

— Такого пункта нет в страховке.

— Нет? — Хоппер пожал плечами. — Тогда парню просто не повезло. Со всеми бывает.

Он сел в машину, и Стив приблизился к открытому окну пикапа.

— И вы не будете обзванивать отели?

— Если хочешь, сам позвони, Шерлок, а у меня и так много работы, знаешь ли. Джениффер Селли звонила, что старик Эллис снова украл ее садовых гномов.

У Стива будто камень с души упал, он широко улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, шеф.

— Не за что, парень, — он коснулся края шляпы. — И знай, что тебе всегда рады в моем доме. Я до сих пор не забыл, что ты сделал для Уилла. Спасибо.

— Всегда пожалуйста.

Хоппер последний раз кивнул, закрыл окно и, выехав на дорогу, скрылся за поворотом.

 

Он зависал с ребятами до вечера, а затем вернулся домой, полностью довольный жизнью. Давно он так много не смеялся. В Индианаполисе у него были хорошие знакомые, но Стив не мог назвать кого-то другом, которому бы он мог рассказать все, что накипело на душе. С Майком, Уиллом, Лукасом и Дастином он знал: даже если они подшучивают над ним, то только чтобы поднять ему настроение и помочь взглянуть на проблемы с другой стороны.

Их мнение после скандала не изменилось ни на йоту, и он был им благодарен.

Стив зашел домой, и его встретили темные, пустые комнаты и коридоры. Как в старые добрые времена. Дверь в комнату мамы была закрыта, а отец, видимо, уехал. Снова. Жаль, Стив хотел посмотреть на его выражение лица, когда бы он спросил про Томми и его сегодняшние успехи.

Какое-то время он сидел в гостиной, смотря во двор, на ночное небо: в свете ламп вокруг бассейна был виден падающий прямо из пустоты снег. Стив подтянул к себе телефон вместе с кофейным столиком.

Трубку отеля «Рэддисон» сняли быстро, буквально через один гудок. Внезапно заикаясь, Стив попросил соединить его с номером Харгроува, и девушка с рецепции искала целую вечность, в каком номере тот остановился. Стив уже был готов махнуть рукой — в конце концов, Билли мог улететь обратно в Калифорнию, когда без предупреждение раздался клик переключения линии, и его перебросило на прямую связь с номером.

— Да.

Услышав хриплый голос, Стив совершенно забыл, что хотел сказать. _Может, лучше кинуть трубку и забыть об этом?_ Билли молчал, ожидая ответа, а Стив почему-то медлил. Как будто скажи он слово — и дороги назад не будет.

— Хармон, если это ты, сучья морда, я помню, где ты живешь. И сначала я сломаю тебе каждый палец, а затем отрежу твои сраные ручонки по локоть...

— Это Стив.

Тирада с угрозами сразу прекратилась.

— Харрингтон?

— Нет, сама Дева Мария, — заметно волнуясь, заметил он. — Какие еще Стивы звонят тебе в полпервого ночи?

Билли рассмеялся.

— Спокойно, принцесса. Лучше спросить лишний раз, чем попасть в неловкую ситуацию. А то я уже нарвался на шефа полиции.

— Хоппер звонил к тебе в отель?

— Хуже, он приперся ко мне в номер.

У Стива все внутри похолодело. Хоппер все-таки нашел Билли, и единственное, что его успокаивало, — тот все еще находился в отеле, а не в полицейском участке. Значит, Хоппер верен своему слову.

— И что он хотел?

— Хах, — Билли скрипнул пружинами кровати, видимо, устроившись удобнее. — Не поверишь, Харрингтон. Дружеское предупреждение.

«Слава богу», — с облегчением выдохнул Стив.

— Как я понял, обвинений не будет, потому что не нашлось свидетелей. Это правда?

— Вот они плюсы, когда ты на стороне мелких умников, а не против них.

— Кажется, Макс повезло с друзьями, — хмыкнул Билли.

— А им — с ней. Жалеешь уже, что запугивал Лукаса?

Билли фыркнул, будто услышал, что земля плоская.

— Ничего не изменилось, Харрингтон. Одно ее слово, и я этому поганцу в жопе кегельбан устрою.

— Не станет она жаловаться.

— Знаю, — на этот раз Харгроув звучал даже немного печально. — Звонишь, чтобы рассказать, как вы прикрыли мою задницу? Передавай задротам спасибо, но я мог и сам разобраться.

— Им не нужно твое спасибо.

— А тебе?

— Мне тем более, я вообще ничего не сделал, только позвонил тебе чуть раньше, чем Хопперу. Слушай, я понимаю, ты недолюбливаешь этих ребят, но их молчание — это способ сказать тебе спасибо, что ты пришел в нужный момент. Просто… не похерь это ладно?

Некоторое время в трубке царила тишина, нарушаемая только статическими шумами и тихим треском.

— Ладно, — наконец буркнул Билли. — Я подумаю. Что-то еще?

— Когда ты сказал, что нарвался на Хоппера, о чем ты говорил?

— Ни о чем, — слишком быстро ответил тот. Подозрительно быстро.

Ехидно улыбнувшись, Стив вспомнил, как Хоппер сегодня проводил допрос. Он решил повторить маневр.

— То есть если я сейчас звякну ему и спрошу, как у вас прошло, я не услышу какую-нибудь интересную историю?

— Ну ты и тва-арь, Харрингтон, — с каким-то оттенком уважения протянул Харгроув. — Ох, не ждал я от тебя. А похуй. Я открыл дверь голым. — Стив представил Хоппера, увидевшего шоу одинокого нудиста, и прыснул со смеху. — Да-да, смейся, блядь.

— Что он сказал? — в перерыве между хихиканьем умудрился спросить Стив.

Он видел как наяву выражение лица Хоппера, когда тот щурится и улыбается одновременно, будто вокруг происходит какое-то дерьмо, и он просто не верит, что вообще встал сегодня ради этого.

— Сначала молчал, а потом спросил, стоит ли ему знать, что происходит. Я ответил «нет».

Стив заржал в голос, прикрыв глаза ладонью.

— Аха-ха, ну ты даешь. Ты всех встречаешь голышом? Даже уборку номера?

— Приедь и узнай сам, красавчик, если храбрости хватит, — мрачно произнес Билли, и Стив поперхнулся смехом.

Конечно, он видел Харгроува раньше без одежды, вот только тогда ему было абсолютно наплевать. Сейчас же от привидевшейся картины в горле пересохло, а ладонь, в которой он держал трубку, моментально вспотела. Стив слушал дыхание Билли и нервно облизал губы. Чувствуя прилив неожиданной храбрости, он нагло заметил:

— Слушай, Харгроув, ты за языком-то следи, а-то я тебя не так еще пойму. Последствия тебе могут не понравиться.

Билли хмыкнул.

— Ты мне тут не угрожай, детка. Может, я хочу, чтобы ты меня не так понял.

— Тогда на следующий отпуск я вдруг могу решить заехать в Калифорнию.

— Не вопрос. Когда у тебя отпуск?

Стив немного растерялся от делового тона Билли, будто тот уже достал календарь и взял встречу на карандаш.

— Не знаю, я не брал последние два года, — честно ответил Стив.

— Когда собираешься взять?

— На выпускной ребят?

Билли разочарованно рыкнул, что-то звонко упало на пол, и раздалось «да ебаный в рот».

— Я надеюсь, ты сейчас пошутил, Харрингтон. Очень. Надеюсь. Ты не можешь мне угрожать, а потом сливаться, как трусливая сучка.

— Еще как могу, — нагло отозвался Стив, ухмыляясь, чувство опасности пьянило. Даже если сейчас Харгроув бы заявился к нему под двери, Стив встретил бы его без страха.

— Приезжай. Прямо сейчас, потом, все равно. Просто приезжай, — вдруг хрипло произнес Билли, в его голосе слышалось напряжение, будто он хотел сказать больше, но слова ему не подчинялись.

Стив уже давно не чувствовал такого волнения во всем теле. Он видел гостиную ярко, каждую деталь: дорогие картины на стенах, вазы, заказную мебель, все такое пустое и бездушное, кроме нескольких автографов, которые мама собирала с молодости на камине — отголосок ее настоящей, погребенной под достатком, вечной погоней за деньгами и чужой карьерой. Ей бы тоже не помешало взять и разломать отцовскую машину и сбежать из этой тюрьмы чужих ожиданий. Сердце быстро стучало о ребра.

— Ладно, — коротко ответил он, и с одним словом будто прыгнул с обрыва.

Когда через пару минут Стив повесил трубку, его пальцы были ледяными, живот сводило от волнения, но, казалось, он уже давно не был настолько в своем уме, чем сейчас, когда совершил самый сумасшедший поступок в своей жизни.

 

**Хокинс, четыре месяца спустя...**

Он подъехал на парковку школы, мысленно повторяя «ебаный пиздец, ебаный пиздец, ебаный, тотальный пиздец». Стив не появлялся возле своего старого корпуса шесть гребаных лет и теперь не мог успокоиться, хотя мероприятие вообще не имело к нему никакого отношения.

Конечно, на него будут пялиться. Показывать пальцем. Обсуждать шепотом и вслух так, чтобы он услышал недовольство уважаемых семей Хокинса. Стив думал, что готов к этому, но сердце все равно колотилось как бешеное. Он посмотрелся в зеркало заднего вида и быстро поправил прическу: зачесал челку обеими руками на бок, чтобы она легла лучше, и выдохнул.

На старт, внимание, марш.

Стив нацепил солнечные очки и с самым безразличным выражением лица вышел из машины, легким движением руки захлопнув дверь. На нем был молочно-белый свитер и длинный черный пиджак, как у Тома Круза с одного из награждений Оскар. Он шел среди других машин, учеников и родителей, кровь стучала у него в висках так громко, что он даже не мог расслышать, что они говорили. Может, это было к лучшему.

Он издалека приметил кудрявую шевелюру Дастина и направился к их компании. На вручение выдавали по четыре билета каждому выпускнику, причем очень строго, остальные могли увидеть церемонию по телевизору — операторы как раз завозили камеры и технику в спортзал.

Он пришел как член семьи Дастина, который кроме него пригласил только маму. Та стояла красивая и нарядная и поминутно смаргивала слезы в платок, радуясь счастливому дню. Неподалеку четверку ребят и Макс фотографировал Джонатан, заставляя компанию принимать разные смешные позы, а сам то бросался на землю, то подходил ближе, то забирался на капот собственной машины, чтобы сделать лучший кадр.

Стив приметил Нэнс, стоящую неподалеку, и махнул ей рукой.

— Хэй, а он кажется немного одержимым, когда занят фотографией, — заметил Стив, приподняв удивленно брови.

Нэнс сдержанно улыбнулась.

— Ты себе даже не представляешь. Что касается его творчества, я не вмешиваюсь. Он так может часами, пока не поймает идеальный ракурс и свет.

Стив рассмеялся и, спрятав руки в карманы, огляделся по сторонам.

— Что-то не помню, чтобы на мой выпускной было ТАК много народу. И телевидение? Серьезно?

— Ты недостаточно большая шишка. Ребята в прошлом году выиграли конкурс по роботехнике, и их уже пригласили в Массачусетский университет. Майк все уши уже прожжужал, — Нэнси устало вздохнула. — Даже не верится, что он тоже уедет в этом году поступать. Так хоть мы виделись, когда я приезжала из Нью-Йорка, а теперь даже не знаю, когда увижу тебя и ребят снова.

— В колледже есть каникулы.

— А у меня есть работа, на которой пишешь отпуск за год.

Стив удивленно присвистнул.

— Ну надеюсь, тебе хоть нормально платят.

— Не жалуюсь, — она кокетливо улыбнулась. — Мы с Джонатаном планируем скоро купить дом, дай бог, чтобы цены не взлетели.

— Да ладно, все у вас получится, — Стив сжал ее плечо, пытаясь поддержать.

Он заметил, что Синклеры явились почти полным составом. Все приезжали сильно заранее, и мама Нэнс была занята за столами с водой и помогала всем желающим поправить ленту, мантию и выдавала шапочки выпускников из огромной корзины для спортивных мячей.

Повсюду раздавались взволнованные голоса, смех, и, раз на него никто не обращал внимания, Стив немного расслабился. Он вполне мог пережить этот день.

Услышав громкий звук мотора, Стив некоторое время не оборачивался, потому что… ну правда. Ну какого хрена? Он кинул взгляд через плечо, как раз когда мотоцикл, свернув с дороги и прокатившись между машинами, вылез на газон, явно направляясь в их сторону.

— Не думала, что он появится, — заметила Нэнси, и Стив мысленно с ней согласился.

Ну конечно, черт его дери, Билли Харгроув не мог не устроить на чужом выпускном шоу имени себя. А ведь говорил, что будет занят, мудила.

Билли остановил мотоцикл от них буквально в метре: одетый в мотоциклетную куртку ярко-красного цвета, облегающие черные штаны и круглые солнцезащитные очки. Волосы он привычно зализал волнами набок. Когда Макс его заметила, она отошла от дерева и чеканя шаг приблизилась к сводному брату.

Харгроув смотрела на нее, все еще не слезая с мотоцикла и удерживая руль.

— Засранец, — тут же заявила она, — я ведь просила предупредить.

Билли спустил очки на переносицу.

— От засранки слышу.

Некоторое время они играли в игру, кто кого убьет взглядом первым, а затем Макс, сложив руки на груди и тяжело сглотнув, спросила:

— Останешься на церемонию?

— На кой черт? Сьюзан же здесь.

Макс поджала губы в тонкую линию, но сделала вид, что ее это не расстроило.

— Выглядишь отлично, — тут же заметил Билли, оглядев ее с ног до головы в голубой мантии выпускника. — Я заеду к вам вечером, отпразднуем.

С виду он выглядел уверенно, но Стив знал, что так только казалось, и на самом деле Билли в своей «элегантной» манере задавал тяжелый для него вопрос. Макс с готовностью кивнула.

— Тогда увидимся, — он осмотрелся по сторонам и, заметив Стива, тут же расплылся в волчьем оскале.

У Стива все в животе опустилось. Он как знал, что не стоило приезжать. Сейчас начнутся проблемы. И действительно, Билли откинулся на своем железном коне, смотря на Стива голодным взглядом, и громко позвал:

— Харрингтон!

Стив мысленно послал его на все четыре стороны, поднял руки и чуть отвернулся в сторону, будто и не слышал своего имени.

— Харрингто-он!

— Нет, даже слушать не хочу! — раздраженно отозвался Стив, заметив, как теперь все смотрят на них с любопытством.

— Что происходит? — тихо спросила Нэнси рядом.

— Ничего не происходит, — отрезал Стив. — Иди в жопу, Харгроув. Я в этом не участвую.

— Ну Харрингто-он, — протянул Билли. — Давай, красавчик, все ждут представления. На каждом выпускном должно случиться что-то такое, что запомнят на многие годы.

— Что он делает? — прошептал подошедший Уилл.

— Знаешь, а он прав, — заметил Дастин, единственный, кто подозревал, какова истинная природа дружбы между Стивом и Билли. — Я в плане: после такого, даже если мы все опозоримся, выходя на вручение, никто и не запомнит. А Лукас может пережить и без своей грамоты. Меня устраивает.

— А меня нет, — прошипел Стив. — Если хочешь, вон сам к нему иди.

Дастин спокойно покачал головой. 

— Зовет-то он тебя.

— Харрингтон! Чем дольше ты упираешься, тем больше зрителей!

— Сукин сын, — пробормотал Стив, смотря на Харгроува исподлобья.

Билли сверкал белозубым оскалом и даже подхихикивал. Он издевательски чмокнул воздух в сторону Стива, и тот, тяжело вздохнув и чувствуя взгляды толпы, направился к мотоциклу. Шел он, как будто на плаху и проклиная с каждым шагом Билли до седьмого колена. От его физиономии могло скиснуть все молоко в радиусе мили.

— Я же сказал, что никто и не вспомнит о том, что Синклеру вручат грамоту за его проект. Надо было мне верить, — угрожающе пробормотал Билли. Когда Стив подошел на расстояние вытянутой руки, тот облизал губы.

— Это тупой спор с Синклером, и я тебя ненавижу.

— Пацан спорил на сто баксов, он должен научиться платить за свои ошибки. Так что у тебя два выбора, принцесса: или потом ты остаешься здесь, или уезжаешь со мной.

Стив представил, как ему придется еще несколько часов находиться среди толпы, которая будет усиленно мыть ему кости, и мысленно содрогнулся. Это будет очень-очень долгий день.

— Остаюсь.

Билли приподнял брови к самой челке.

— А у тебя стальные яйца, красавчик. Теперь понятно, что меня зацепило, — он вальяжно поманил Стива рукой. — Иди сюда.

Стив поднял очки на макушку, наклонился к Билли, который из-за мотоцикла сидел ниже него, и накрыл его губы своими. Он хотел сделать поцелуй легким, мягким, но у Харгроува как обычно были другие планы: он обхватил Стива за затылок и с откровенным порнушным стоном приглашающе открыл рот.

Из-за ощущения его теплых губ и влажного языка Стив не слышал реакции на их представление, а когда оторвался от Билли, его поле зрения будто сузилось до пары метров. Харгроув улыбался, и его глаза буквально светились. Он стер оставшуюся слюну с уголка рта Стива и тут же смачно облизал палец.

Стив раздраженно закатил глаза.

— Удачно повеселиться, Харрингтон.

— Уж не благодаря тебе, — Стив кисло скривился и махнул рукой на прощанье, когда Билли завел мотоцикл и так же громко укатил в сторону шоссе.

Стив обернулся к откровенно шокированным друзьям. Всем, кроме Дастина: того по части отношений вообще нельзя было обмануть, что порой пугало до ужаса.

Дастин показал ему большой палец, и у Стива немного отлегло от сердца. По крайней мере, он пройдет через этот позор не один. Внезапно послышался вопль:

— Дастин! Ублюдок жирный! — заорал Лукас. — Ты все знал!

— Вот это точно не попадало под графу угрозы члену партии, — отозвался Дастин и подмигнул Стиву.

Они вместе рассмеялись, когда Лукас, несмотря на шиканье мамы, которая пыталась закрыть уши младшей дочери, снова проорал «ВОТ ЖЕ ХИТРОЖОПЫЙ МУДИЛА. ДЕРЬМО!».


End file.
